New Lives (A Nathan Gardner Story)
by Fictional Downey
Summary: Follow up to "New Beginnings." Sydney moves in with Nathan and they begin their new life together. More time in the bedroom...amongst other places...and problems with Nathan's ex begin. I will probably change this summary later, lol...
1. New Lives

Sydney was in the kitchen, her iPod dock in its new home and its music filling the room. She had taken things easy at Nathan's insistence over the last couple of weeks, but once the nightmares faded and her head no longer ached, she wanted things to get back to…well, there wasn't any "normal" yet and she wanted to remedy that. She insisted on cooking dinner and wanted Arlen to join them. She asked Nathan and Susan what they wanted, and after some playful arguing, a consensus was reached. She was seasoning chicken in the skillet, singing and dancing as she tended to do when tackling household chores. Nathan had walked in on that fact a few months ago…

"Baby, I can't believe everything your body makes me wanna do…" Nathan stood in the doorway to the kitchen, a broad smile on his face. She'd skipped right over her awful dancing and was making the room feel warmer than it already was. "…and the way that you move on the floor, now I think I'm in love with you." Her hips circled and she added lime juice to the skillet. "Grab my waist, wanna get with the rhythm and that move you do." She caught Nathan out of the corner of her eye and made her voice breathy, teasing him. "Switch my hips on the floor, baby slow, to keep up with you…" Nathan moved in behind her, placing his hands on her hips and pressing himself against her, matching her rhythm.

Sydney put the wooden spoon on the counter and reached her arms up and behind her, caressing Nathan's neck as the music played and they continued their impromptu dance.

"Back it up, now, bump your rump, now…grab my waist, now, work it out, now…grab my shoulder, pick it up, now, take it lower, to the floor, now…"

Nathan's lips found Sydney's neck and he began to nip and lick at her. She didn't mean to, but a soft moan escaped her and it caused Nathan's hand to start to wander below her waist. The music continued, the beat encouraging.

"Get up, baby, we can drop a little somethin'…ride it, baby, we can do a little somethin'…take out, baby, wanna get a little somethin'…you know, baby, let's hook up a little somethin'…"

"Sydney, Arlen's…are you guys freaking kidding me?" Susan walked into the kitchen, expecting to see them cooking, not… "This is foreplay, isn't it? Even the food isn't safe!" The couple blushed, but didn't exactly back away from one another. Given the circumstances, it wouldn't have boded well for Nathan. "I get it, and I know you're happy and everything and I've been _really_ lenient and forgiving over the past couple weeks, but…" She put her hand to her forehead. "…the chicken! It doesn't need to be exposed to this sort of thing!"

Sydney grabbed he remote and turned the music down. "Sorry," she said, trying not to laugh.

"And Syd, I thought you had better taste than Britney Spears circa…what, ten years ago?"

She laughed fully now. "Hey, everyone has their guilty pleasures, Susan. I've heard you humming some N'Sync while…"

"That's my _childhood_!" she laughed, defending herself. "Could you guys at least _try_ to keep it upstairs?"

Finally able to step out from behind Sydney, Nathan winked at his daughter. "No promises, Susie Q."

She rolled her eyes. "Most people would be thrilled to know that their father actually has rhythm…anyway, Arlen's here."

"Yes I am!" Arlen said brightly, also making his way into the kitchen. "And did I heard correctly? Have you two corrupted dinner?"

"They would have if I didn't interrupt them," Susan said, leaning against the counter. "I think the chicken is safe for now, but I don't know that we can leave them alone."

"Well then, sweetie, I think we need to bunker down at the table here, hm?"

"We're being chaperoned?" Nathan asked, an eyebrow raised over the rim of his glasses.

Susan smiled widely. "Well, if you can't behave yourselves like adults…"

"Last time I checked, this _was_ adult behavior," Nathan argued, trying so hard to keep a straight face. "I pay the mortgage, if I wanna get frisky in the kitchen, I will."

"Oh, honey, your house is fun," Arlen said, nudging Susan's arm.

Nathan spun Sydney around and took her fully into his arms. He kissed her deeply, but not inappropriately. He broke away from her after a moment of reluctance and he turned to face his daughter. She didn't let him speak.

"Okay, I get it…just _please_ don't let me find either of you naked…ever."

"I think that's fair," Sydney said, letting her head rest on Nathan's shoulder.

"Aw," Arlen cooed. He looked over at Susan. "They're going to be honeymooning for a while, you know."

"Well, at least it's better than yelling and screaming."

Arlen thought for a moment, his eyes moving between Nathan and Sydney, who had gone back to cooking, and Susan. "You know," he said slowly. "If you would ever want to get away from the bunnies here for a night or two, I could help you out."

Susan's interest was piqued. "How so?"

"I'm working on a little youth project at Just Be and…well, you _do_ have an interest in music and drama and the like."

"And?"

Arlen smiled. "And, I think we could work something out where you get a reprieve from _that_ and make a little money for yourself." He caught Nathan's eye and winked.

"I don't know if you're trying to help me or them," she laughed.

"Oh, _you_ honey! Those two can fend for themselves and find a parking lot somewhere if they can't contain themselves."

"Done it already," Nathan said through a fake cough.

"Ew! Arlen, you and me, outside!" They left the kitchen laughing and the couple resumed their frisky dinner preparations. Once poolside in the back yard, Susan sat on the concrete and put her feet in the water. Arlen took off his shoes and socks, joining her.

"It's our job to give them a hard time," he said thoughtfully. "Let's them know that we care."

Susan looked over at Arlen and smiled. "I can't let them know that I'm cool with it," she confessed. "They're…" She rolled her eyes, knowing she was going to hate ho she sounded. "…really good together."

"Can I ask you something, Susan?"

"Sure."

"How bad were things with him?"

Susan thought for a moment, understanding why he asked. "He was never horrible to me. I mean, yeah, we fought. We both had our share of attitude and I reached a breaking point. He put a hand on me once, grabbing, not hitting…he was drunk and he thought Charlie was…" She shook her head. "Charlie punched him and things…" She sighed. "They got worse before they got better." Her eyes watered just a little. "He's gotten _so_ much better. I know it's cheesy and everything, but I'd be lying if I didn't say that most of it's because of Sydney. I know he wanted to change for me, but he'd tried and failed so many times. I've had my father back since just after New Year's…" She wiped at her eyes, fully realizing just what having him meant to her.

"Oh, sweetie." Arlen gently rubbed her back. "He's helped her too, you know. She was convinced of so many awful things and her heart's always been a bit too big for her own good…" He stopped, swallowing hard. "Have either of them every mentioned David to you?"

Susan looked away from Arlen before answering. "Yeah."

"Oh. Well, I can tell what you think about him then."

"No, no…I mean, it's not all that different from dad being an alcoholic…"

Arlen shook his head. "It's a world of difference. Anyway, I only ask because he's going through some therapy where he is and is trying to make amends and all that sort of thing…and he wants to see your father. Do you…do you think he'd go?"

Susan was silent. She had overheard Nathan and Sydney talking about things shortly after they happened. The things David had said about both of them, then how he tried to hit on Sydney. She really didn't have an answer for him. Luckily, she didn't need one.

Nathan had come outside to tell them that dinner was ready and his voice startled them. "Yeah, I'll hear him out."


	2. Amends

The following morning, Nathan kissed Sydney goodbye and set off on his forty-five minute drive. Arlen told him that David wished to see Nathan alone and Nathan agreed. Sydney hadn't spoken to David once since the night she confronted him and she found it odd that Nathan's presence was the one requested…truthfully, so did Nathan.

He rode in silence, something he usually never did. He thought about what David might say…what he might say back…and none of his imaginary scenarios ended well. Nathan had been told point blank that he "wasn't good enough" for the woman he loved and the words still made him seethe. He was gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his hands were beginning to go numb. Just when he was having second thoughts, he turned into the parking lot, shut off his car, and opened the door.

The building was unassuming, which was the idea. Its appearance was somewhere between a hospital and an office complex. It was a far cry from where he thought David would be, but perhaps the plusher sort of facility wouldn't do this time around. He walked through the front door and the air-conditioning made its presence known, sending a chill through Nathan's body. He spotted what he took for a reception area and a few minutes later he was being shown down a long beige hallway.

"I don't expect you'll have any trouble, sir," the young man escorting him said, "but if you do, there's a call button inside the room right next the door."

"That's encouraging," Nathan mumbled. He knocked on the door, wanting to get this over with and ready to defend himself to the fullest. When the door opened though, this thought pattern changed.

"Nathan…you came." David's voice was tired, as were his eyes. He moved aside. "Please, come in." Nathan walked through the doorway and into the small, efficiency-like room. "I really never thought…oh, please, sit."

"Um, thanks." Nathan sat on a small brown couch against the wall; David took a seat in the matching chair across from it. Aside from these, there was a bed under the window and a shelf full of books, nothing more.

"Not what you were expecting, I know. I did the 'fancy rehab' before…obviously, it didn't take." Nathan didn't respond to this. "I'm sure you want to get this over with."

"Bit," he said, flatly.

David sighed. "Arlen told me what happened a couple of weeks ago." He ran his hand through his hair. "She's…okay?"

Nathan nodded. "She is now. Shaken up for a little while, but…"

"But she has you to look after her." A faint smile crossed his lips. "To save her from rogue gym teachers."

Nathan cocked his head. "Are you making a joke out of this?"

"What?" David sat up straight. "No, of course not, I…quite frankly, Nathan, I don't know how I'm to act around you."

"How about not like an…" He bit his tongue.

"Yes, I was an ass. To both you and Sydney."

"Why am I here, David?"

"Selfish reasons, I'm afraid. I need to make amends to those I've wronged. I'm sure I don't need to tell you the process."

Nathan shook his head and countered, honestly, "I never went through things long enough to reach that point."

"Didn't see recovery through?"

"You're in medicine, David, you know neither of us will ever be 'cured' of anything." He looked around the room. "You may be going through something more intense here, but unless you really want to change…"

"I do…don't you?"

"What do you mean 'don't' I?" He rose from his seat and began to pace. "You…you still don't think I'm your version of good enough for her do you?"

"I'm not saying that."

"No, but you're doing an excellent job of implying." His muscles tensed. "I told Arlen I'd come here and hear you out. Try to help for _his_ sake and you're…"

David stood now, stopping Nathan and placing a hand on his shoulder. "This isn't going as I wished. I _am_ sorry for my behavior, Nathan. Truly."

Nathan pulled away and walked toward the door. "I think my coming here was a mistake."

"No, please wait." David looked at Nathan with actual sincerity. "How much has she told you about…what we used to…how we were as a couple?"

"Aside from using herself to…"

"Aside from that," Davis said, ashamed. "Has she said anything else? Maybe not recently, but…"

Nathan rubbed at his eyes. "David, why _would_ she? What is she supposed to be doing, comparing us? Measuring up who the better man is?"

"Learning from her mistakes, that's all." David swallowed hard. "I'm the biggest she ever made, I'm sure of it. I stole a number of years from her, caused a rift between herself and parts of her family, and made her…" He sounded disgusted with himself. "I made her feel that she had to whore herself to me…and I loved it." He wiped at his eyes. "Reality and I have issues, you see. I like to be the center of everyone's world and when I'm not…I do very stupid things to get their attention."

"I don't know why you're telling me any of this. All I want to do is punch you."

"What's your favorite thing to do with her? Something that isn't sexual."

Nathan was appalled. "Okay, maybe it was my fault for letting you hear us that night, but we do a lot more than roll around in bed."

"Such as?"

"You know what, fine. I don't want to be here and if this is what it takes to leave…" He leaned against the wall. "We talk…constantly and about everything imaginable. Wants, fears, seriously _everything_ - and ever since our time away together neither of us hide a thing. We go on adventures, or at least they felt like adventures…sneaking around made us find new and out of the way places and try things we never would have otherwise, and on the few occasions that things didn't go as planned, it was still fun and stress free, something neither of us are used to. We cook together, and have fun doing it, we…" He saw the look in David's eye. "What?"

"Nothing, go on."

"She _did_ mention that you never bathed or showered together…"

"Of course not, that's…that's alone time, she said so herself…"

Nathan laughed. "Funny, she said you liked to spend too much time washing your hair…"

"We never even attempted…."

"Well, since you want to know things so badly, we spend that time together often. Either in the tub or in the shower…she loves when I wash her hair." He smiled thinking of her, wanting to be with her right then and there. "This is ridiculous. It's like you want fodder for…"

"No, I need to hear this, you…you don't understand. You can't."

"She likes for me to read to her at night…I think it's one of her favorite things we do together."

"Like a child?"

"No, like an adult that wants to spend time with another adult doing something in bed other than having sex or watching television."

David tried to slide things to a negative subject. "Have you slipped since you've been seeing her?"

"No," Nathan replied coldly, but then he took in the entire situation and tried to be a better man. "She tried to do…what she did with you. She _did_ do it, then told me about it and for a brief while I…" He licked his lips and looked at his feet. "But I loved her too much to let things go on that way. I made it a point to deal with my problems and be thankful for what I had instead of focusing on the bullshit."

"No…no ultimatums from her?"

"Ultimatums? What? No. She offered me her support, gave me my own choice and…I chose her. I already made firm decisions concerning my relationship with my daughter, making the same choice for Sydney was easy…and she made keeping my promises to Susan that much easier."

"Well, Nathan…I was so very wrong in my first impressions of you."

Nathan rolled his eyes, but David didn't see. "I've been here less than twenty minutes."

"Yes, and in that time you've made it abundantly clear how much she loves you…and you her. No more problems from me, I promise."

Nathan had never truly worried about David causing any rift between he and Sydney, but now it was quite clear just how much stronger and healthier of a relationship he had with her…he wanted to go home to her even worse than before. He sat down across from David and leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees.

"David…" He paused for a moment, hoping he wasn't going to make things worse for the partially broken man in front of him. "Did Arlen give you an ultimatum or a choice?"

"After Sydney kicked me out?" he laughed. A smile then lit up his tired face. "He gave me a choice."

"I'm pretty sure you know we've both ended up with the right people, hm? We just have to remember what we have to do to keep them. We can't be selfish and we can't be weak…but if weakness finds us, they _want_ to be our strength."

David reached out for Nathan's hand and Nathan took it in his own. "You'll take wonderful care of her…and she'll do the same for you."

"That's the plan," Nathan said, smiling. "Do you want to be part of Arlen and the little one's life?"

"I wasn't sure for quite some time. Well…that's not true, it was more that I was terrified, but now it's all I can think about."

"Good. Work for it. They deserve that."

"I will."


	3. Show Me

Nathan and David spoke a little longer before it was time for David's therapy session, then Nathan started back home. His head was reeling and he had to keep an eye on the speedometer to keep himself in check. He needed to see Sydney – talk to her, feel her. David had opened his eyes to a few things and bringing them up over the phone on his way home just wouldn't do.

He pulled into the garage and all but ran inside. He found Sydney in the kitchen washing a few pans from breakfast. She didn't hear his footsteps over the water. "Sydney Turner," he said, his voice soft.

She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. "Nathan Gardner," she said, playing along.

Nathan placed his hands on her face and kissed her with a gentle passion. "Why me?" he asked as he pulled away.

"Why you what? Oh, no…was it horrible? Baby, I'm sorry I…"

Nathan shook his head. "You forced him to choose. You threatened to leave him…you didn't leave him with any alternatives."

Sydney was confused. "So…he made me out to be a bitch?"

"Huh?" He quickly understood how he sounded. "Oh, Syd, no, no…" He turned off the water, took the towel off of Sydney's shoulders, and dried her hands, his eyes never leaving hers. "Why did you treat me so differently? You…you showed me so much support before you ever even…" He swallowed. "…loved me. How did I earn that from you? Why didn't you ever enforce any sort of, uh…"

Sydney's eyes were warm. "Ultimatum?" Nathan nodded, silently. "Figures he'd ask you about that." She ran her finger along the back of his hand. "David had to be forced into a decision or nothing ever would have happened. We were engaged and he didn't even think…he never…" She closed her eyes for a moment, then continued. "He didn't want my help, so I threw it at him. He either took it or I left…"

"And me?"

Sydney smiled. "You called me, remember? You wanted help and you came to me for it." She blushed. "I never wanted to put myself in the same position that I did with David…and I didn't, you didn't let me. Nathan, you'd been without real support for so long and…" Her eyes began to water. "…you _called me_. I'd have done anything for you from that point on."

"And you did." He kissed her again. "You let me choose my path. I thought the choice was taken from me. Susan tried so hard, but…I needed more."

Sydney tried to keep herself together. "Nathan we've had this conversation before."

"A version of it, sure, _before_ my conversation with David today. Before knowing…" He kissed her again.

"Before knowing what?"

He didn't hesitate. "Baby, I keep telling myself, keep telling _you_ that you saved me, but what you truly did was show me that I had the ability to save myself." Sydney's smile returned. "I don't know how I never put it together before…"

"I told you I didn't want all the credit." She winked at him and he scooped her into his arms. "Nathan…"

"Where's Susan?"

"Playing tennis at Charlie's…"

"Until?"

"'Round six." He was carrying her up to their bedroom and she giggled.

"Nothing but time…" He closed the door with his foot, then placed her in the center of the bed. "You've never tried to force anything on me…"

"And I won't. How fair would that be to either of us?"

"I love you," he breathed against her neck. "I thought I didn't earn what we have, but I did, didn't I?"

Sydney pulled his shirt up over his head and kissed his chest. "Nathan, you're such a good man…bad things happen to good people, it's the way of the world. I wanted to love you long before I told you I did, I know you know that."

He slid her shorts down her legs, his hands lingering on her thighs. "I want this life, Syd, more than anything. Our home…our bed…" His tongue tickled her ear. "We'll fight, it's inevitable, but I will never go back to my old vices, I swear. I don't want to go back on my promises to you and Susan…I don't want to be like him."

"You're not selfish enough to be like him." They were both fully undressed now, looking one another in the eye. "You told me everything about you that you thought could make me leave and here I am. That was something David could never bring himself to do. He always had his secrets and demons. I know all of yours, I accept them, and if the time ever comes when you have to fight them…"

"It won't." His lips claimed hers in a new way. He was giving himself to her and she could feel his surrender. "…but if it does, fight with me…fight _for_ me…"

"Always…you know what you mean to me, Nathan."

"Show me." His words were a cross between an order and a plea.

They kissed and caressed for a few moments before Sydney took those words and acted on them. "Sit up for me, baby," she purred and Nathan complied. His back rested against the headboard and she straddled him, taking him easily into her body. Soft sounds passed Nathan's lips as she slowly rocked against him. He loved when she took control like this; it was sensual more than anything else. She made him truly feel her and the connection was as good a high as the release.

Nathan's fingers lightly trailed down her back, then her calves…up her thighs and along her stomach. He moved to the back of her neck, letting his fingers get lost in her hair. "Sydney…" His head tipped back as she moved her hips in slow circles, the feeling exquisite.

"Look at me, baby," she said, placing her hand under his chin. Their eyes locked again and she changed her rhythm. She began to rise and fall slowly, almost letting him slip from her depths, then taking him back in. She was in control, but this was far from torture. She knew how much he loved this particular feeling…and he had asked her to "show him" what he meant to her. He meant feeling loved, complete, and physically good and she was certainly focusing on the physical aspect right now. Still looking at her, he reached between them and began to stroke her. She gasped and her pace sped up. "I'm supposed to be taking care of _you_," she said, trying not to moan through the words.

"You are." With his free hand, he gently moved her face down to his and another deep kiss was exchanged. He didn't break away from her until her felt her release, taking some of the breath from his own lungs. "Making you feel good makes me feel even better," he whispered. She smiled at him and tangled her fingers in his hair as she continued to pleasure the both of them. Only moments passed before Nathan felt familiar warmth spread through his body. "Not yet," he said, almost whining.

"Don't fight, lover, not today. Just feel me…" She cried out, a second orgasm sweeping through her, and Nathan pressed his head to her chest, holding her tightly as he joined her. He breathed hard against her skin and she rubbed his back, her cheek resting on the top of his head. "Doesn't it feel good to let go?" she asked innocently.

He laughed. "Right now everything feels good."


	4. Family Matters

_**Author's Note: A little cheesy, but it's setup needed for what will be coming later in the story…**_

Sydney was snuggled against Nathan on the couch, his arm around her. He held paint swatches in his free hand and they were deciding on colors for the bedroom, the first room in the house they were going to tackle together. Nathan had wanted to get rid of the dated wallpaper in there for years, but never before saw reason to put in the effort. Now he was actually excited and looking forward to getting to work.

When Susan entered the living room, she rolled her eyes. "Seriously?"

Nathan looked up at her. "Did I miss something?"

"You're so obvious after you've done it."

Sydney went crimson. "You…weren't home?"

Susan sighed and plopped down on the love seat. Seeing what they were looking at, she asked, "Do these renovations include a nursery? I was serious about all that baby stuff a few months ago, you know? I've only been asking for a sibling since I could talk."

Nathan cleared his throat. "Not just yet, but what do you think of these?" He held out swatches of black, white, and gray.

Her eyes went wide. "Please say these are for my room."

"I thought you didn't want me touching your room."

"Well I didn't want _you_ to do it, but…do you know why I have so much stuff all over my walls?"

"You're…expressing yourself?" Nathan asked, sure he was correct.

"And covering those Pepto pink walls." Nathan and Sydney both laughed. "So…those are for…"

"Our room," Nathan said, loving how it sounded.

"Laura Ashley wallpaper not cutting it anymore, huh? Are the flowers _distracting_?" She started giggling like a five year old.

Nathan shook his head, wishing he wasn't laughing along with her. "To change the subject, I'm guessing you want to redo your room as well?"

Susan stopped laughing. "Can I?"

Nathan's arm tightened around Sydney, and she knew why. "You're going to be eighteen in a couple of months…an adult. If you want a change…"

"Like maybe a new furniture kind of change?"

"Uh…"

Sydney chimed in. "Actually, honey," she said, looking up at Nathan. "She could have my bedroom set if she wanted it. It's only a couple of years old and I'm pretty sure it's her taste."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, Arlen's going to change up that room now and…"

"Thank you, Syd!" Susan had nearly flown up from her seat and now had her arms around Sydney's neck.

Sydney smiled widely. "You're welcome. We're gonna eat in about fifteen minutes."

"I'm gonna take a quick shower." She got up and started down the hallway. "Dad, can we go look at paint for my room tomorrow?"

"Sure, Susie Q." He heard her close the bathroom door and looked at Sydney. "You know you didn't have to..."

"And you know I wanted to." She caressed his face. "It's cute how you're accepting her growing up, but you don't want to let go."

"I didn't do enough for her," he said sadly. "I feel like I owe her."

"Oh, baby, no. You had to do plenty right; she's really a wonderful kid. She's smart and has a good head on her shoulders…" She stopped when Nathan looked at her. "What?"

"Nothing…" He kissed her, grateful for everything he had. "…just, thank you."

During dinner, something both Nathan and Susan were getting very used to having as an actual family, Susan kept looking like she wanted to say something, but would quickly look back down at her lasagna. Nathan finally couldn't take it anymore and baited her.

"I know there's something you want to ask, honey. Spit it out."

Susan bit at the side of her lower lip. "No, Dad, I…"

"It's going to keep bouncing around your head and twisting your stomach until you do it," Sydney added, dipping her garlic bread into a small puddle of sauce on her plate.

"I just thought, since everyone seemed to be in a generous mood today that…I might bring up the topic of a car again?"

Nathan sighed. "Susan…"

"Dad, it's my senior year and I can't always have my friends taking me everywhere or have you chauffer me. I mean, I'm gonna have more drama club responsibilities, Arlen's giving me a part time job…and I don't know which college I'm going to get into, but don't you want me to be able to get home and…"

"Susan, we're had this conversation before and…"

Susan looked at Sydney. "Syd, can't you tell him that it makes sense? I don't care if it's a lump of rust on wheels as long as it gets me somewhere…and I've been saving up for…"

"Oh, sweetie," Sydney said, interrupting her. "I will gladly give you furniture or take you shopping or even give you advice or opinions if you want them, but, um, I think I need to put this on the table right now. Please don't ever ask me to convince your father to let you do something…or to keep anything from him."

Susan backed down, seeing Sydney's point. They were still new together and putting her in that sort of position wouldn't be fair, especially with how good she'd been to both of them. "Sorry, Syd, I didn't mean to make anything awkward." She looked at Nathan again, her best puppy dog eyes in play. "Daddy?" She only called him that when she was at her last resort.

"Let's take care of your room first, okay? I'm not saying we won't discuss this again, but…drop it for now."

She sighed in true teenager fashion. "Fine…but you know I'm persistent."

"I very much do."

After the dishes were done, Susan went to her room and began to take down the hundreds of clippings from her walls. She wanted to have an idea of what she wanted to do before going to pick out paint in the morning. Nathan and Sydney were on the couch, neither of them paying attention to what was on the television. They were facing one another, holding hands and talking.

"I appreciate what you said at dinner," Nathan said softly.

"I meant it. I'd do anything for her, just as I'd do anything for you, but I don't ever want to come between the two of you for any reason. This is your home and…"

"It's _ours_ now…"

"I'm a variable, Nathan."

"Syd…"

"There's nothing saying I'm going to be a permanent fixture …"

"Stop that, please." His face contorted, confused. "Are you having doubts about this?"

She shook her head. "No, but I don't want to assume or take advantage of it either. Your daughter comes first, Nathan. In any situation, I don't ever want to be a caveat that causes any issues between the two of you."

Nathan's eyes softened. "Do you know how many men in my position have girlfriends who would make every situation about them and treat their nearly grown daughters like shit?"

"Too many," she answered, truthfully. "I never want that."

"I want to take you out," he said, going in another direction completely.

"Uh…okay?"

He laughed. "We don't have to hide anymore and we've only done little things since the end of school."

"I love the little things. You've turned grocery shopping into an experience I never expected. I still don't know how you sneak things into the cart like that." She smiled.

"I love them too, but I want…something big. I have a couple of ideas for this weekend. Dressed up, take you out on the town sort of ideas."

"Mm, is that so?" She tried to hide her excitement.

He leaned in closer to her. "It is."

"And would this involve you in some sort of suit and tie?"

"It would." He took her lips, playfully.

She giggled as he pulled away. "Layers to peel away from you later in the night?"

"Fantasy of yours?"

She blushed. "Maybe…men in suits…I haven't had that pleasure with you."

"We'd better remedy that." He relaxed their bodies against the far end of the couch and let his lips tickle her skin off and on until they went to bed.


	5. Rom-Com Problems

Sydney rolled over, stretching, and her eyes fell on Nathan's face. He was asleep, moonlight accentuating the left side of his face. The night had been perfect. He had called in a favor with Jeremy Hudson, the school's band director, and was able to get tickets for the city's symphony gala. He wanted to do something special and completely out of the ordinary with Sydney and he couldn't think of anything more perfect. They had a mutual love of music and neither had been to the symphony in several years.

Both were dressed elegantly; Nathan in a three-piece black suit with a bright red tie and Sydney in a floor length, strapless black gown, a red headband around her graceful up-do. She knew it was silly, but she felt like a princess. They were actually complimented as a lovely couple on several occasions and she blushed each time something was said. Nathan kept her on his arm proudly, so happy that they no longer had to hide.

They held hands during the seven-movement suite of Gustov Holst's "The Planets." Sydney had never told Nathan, as it had never come up, but she had grown up on music from all periods and two particular pieces from this suite, "Mars: The Bringer of War" and "Jupiter: Bringer of Joy", were c couple of her all time favorites, right up there with Stravinsky's Firebird suite. He watched her face as her favorite selections played and his heart welled. There were tears in her eyes, and she squeezed his hand. There was something there that he knew he'd need to ask about...but not tonight.

After the performance came the gala. An evening of fine food and, rather than wine for the couple, sparkling ciders. Nathan showed her that his waltzing wasn't as rusty as he thought and he twirled her around for an hour or so, talking and laughing all the while. They saw a few people that they knew, smiling like children as they answered "yes" when asked if they were seeing one another, and made new acquaintances as well. It was all so wonderful.

They were unable to keep their hands off of one another when they got home and Sydney was granted her wish of peeling layers away from Nathan…they spent a couple of hours undressing, kissing, worshipping, and making love before finally drifting off to sleep. When Sydney did wake, she feared that none of it actually happened. Never had a night been the cliché sort of magic she'd always wished for and had seen in countless romantic comedies, but her dress spread out on the floor assured her she was rooted in reality. She looked back at Nathan; a smile on his face and one eye now open.

"Hello, Princess," he whispered, rolling and claiming her lips. Sydney remembered a bit of role-playing had transpired as well and she blushed from head to toe.

"My Lord," she giggled, running her hand through his hair.

"This has been the most amazing night of…"

Sydney put her finger over his lips, smiling. "We're turning into a romcom, Nathan. If we say it out loud, something bad is bound to happen." She kissed his cheek. "But is has been, hasn't it?"

He nodded, playing along with her and not saying another word. "I think I worked up a little appetite. Feel like plundering the fridge with me, m'lady?"

"You read my mind." After a little rummaging, she found her panties…then spotted Nathan's shirt. She sighed. "Well, we've gone this far." She picked up the white shirt and put it on, leaving a generous amount of buttons undone. She looked at Nathan, grinning. "I'm not gonna lie, I've _always_ wanted to do this."

Nathan smiled back, pulling his t-shirt over his head and making his way to her. "And now I get why it's done in the movies so often…" He kissed her. "Sexy."

They went downstairs to the kitchen and began to pull out everything needed for a couple of middle of the night sandwiches. It was nearly three am, but they had the house to themselves…therefore incessant giggling and inappropriate behavior outside the bedroom wasn't taboo. Sydney found herself sitting on the counter as Nathan created a couple of ham and cheese masterpieces. She grabbed him by the collar of his t-shirt when he came close and held him there, his back to her chest.

"I love you, Nathan Gardner.

He wriggled from her grasp and turned to face her. "For my sandwich making abilities?"

"What else?" His hands ran along her thighs and her butterflies were instant. "Don't we get to refuel first?" He chuckled softly and bent, his lips grazing the places his hand had just been. Sydney's head tilted back against the cabinet and she exhaled, newly excited. "Mmm…" His lips moved further up her thigh, his tongue flicking against her skin. He gently parted her legs, finding no resistance and breathed against the thin barrier there. Just as his tongue began to lap at the fabric, the alarm went off.

"The fuck?" Nathan said, startled and grabbing a knife. He stood protectively in front of Sydney.

"Dad! It's me!" Susan's voice carried through the hallway. She disarmed the alarm and picked up the phone as soon as it rang. "Didn't know it was on," she said, clearly upset. "Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry. The password's cheesecake. Thanks." By the time she hung up, Nathan and Sydney were in the living room, neither remembering how they were dressed.

"Honey, what the hell? I mean…are you okay?" He was flustered and his heart was racing.

"I couldn't stay there, Dad, I _hate_ her!" Tears were falling from her eyes and she went to Nathan. He wrapped her in his arms immediately.

"Baby," he cooed, stroking her hair. "Calm down." He looked at Sydney, helpless. "Honey, how did you get home?"

"Shit," she cried. "Cab…and I didn't…"

Sydney understood and grabbed her purse from the end table as Nathan and Susan walked toward the kitchen. She just passed through the front door when she heard Susan ask, "You guys didn't contaminate these did you?" She was upset and starving. Shoeless and in Nathan's shirt, which she now remembered she was wearing, Sydney ran out to the cab and approached the driver's window. As she was taking care of the fare, a car sped down the street and turned into the driveway. She stood in the street as the cab pulled away, cursing at herself. "Fucking romcoms…I knew it, I knew things were too perfect." Though it was dark, she knew it was going to be Celia that got out of that car…and that she would do her best to squash every bit of good that was had that evening. "Not how she needed to find out."

The driver's door opened and while Sydney couldn't see her… "Susan Gardner!" She was going to wake the neighborhood. Sydney couldn't make out her mumblings as she stormed up the steps and through the front door of Nathan's – of _her_ – home. "How dare you leave in the middle of the night, young lady!"

"Honey stay right here for a minute, okay?" Nathan kissed the top of her head. He didn't have a clue what had happened, but this was _not_ acceptable.

"You have no right to…"

"Celia, what the fuck is going on?" Nathan asked. The volume of his voice was low, but his tone was stern and cold.

"Asks the man with the hooker in the driveway."

"Hooker?"

"Yeah, the one even the cabbie wouldn't take." He smelled alcohol on her breath.

He shook his head. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me."

"I don't hear any denial, Nathan! So, your daughter leaves for the night and you bring whores into the house…"

Sydney was standing in the doorway and heard her comment. "You did _not_ just call me a _whore_." Nathan's eyes briefly flashed panic, but he decided that Sydney could handle this.

"So he doesn't pay…" Celia turned, ready to continue her crass remarks, but froze when her eyes met Sydney's. She had buttoned a few buttons on her way inside, but it was more than obvious what the pair had been up to…and Sydney was embracing it. "_You_…" It took a moment, but Celia recognized her. She looked back to Nathan, then Sydney again. "You _did_ encourage her to write…"

"You need to drop that one, please. And apologize."

"Apologize? For you tramping around with…" She laughed. "You've gotta be desperate, Miss…Turner, was it? The English sub who can't get a real job and depended on…"

"You'll apologize," Sydney interrupted, "for coming into our home in the middle of the night and insulting us after sending your daughter here in tears."

"_Our_ home?"

Nathan smiled and walked to where Sydney was standing. He slid his arm around her waist. "Saves you from the inevitable 'I'm going to report you to Sedgwick' threat now, doesn't it?" Celia stood slack jawed.

"This is what you expose _our_ daughter to, Nathan?" She was seething. "It takes everything but pulling teeth to get her to even talk to me, but she's here with you and…and…"

"And what?" Susan asked, poking her head out from the kitchen. "Someone that loves my father and treats him that way? Yeah, that's something terrible to be exposed to after you spent all night bashing him!"

Nathan's face fell. "Nice, Celia."

"Fuck you, Nathan! You've turned her so far against me…"

"You did it yourself!" Susan shouted, now in the living room with everyone else. She was crying. "I really did want to try, even after finding out that you cheated on Dad with our skeezy ass gym teacher!"

Celia's eyes went wide. "You _told_ her? Nathan how could…"

"He didn't tell me! The asshole said it himself while he tried to _rape_ Sydney!" She wiped at her nose with her sleeve, struggling to catch her breath. "And you had the nerve to try and get me to tell you what tonight? How horrible it is living with my _recovering_ and _happy_ father? I'm done with you!"

Nathan looked at Celia, his heart breaking for his daughter. Their relationship had always been strained, but she was her mother. Someone every young woman needed whether they realized it or not. He had no idea Rick had said anything that night and felt horrible that Susan had been carrying that with her for the last few weeks. He turned his gaze to Susan. "Honey, I…"

"It's not you, Dad. Not anymore. You've bettered yourself for me, she's deteriorated." She wiped at her eyes once more and went to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Nathan looked at Sydney, his heartbreak showing in his eyes. She nodded towards Susan's room saying, "She needs you, I'll…see Celia out." Nathan silently thanked her and went to his daughter.

"Well, aren't you playing the part of the perfect little…"

"Celia, we need to get a few things straight, the sooner the better, hm? First off, I have never ever done a _thing_ to you. I don't know you and you don't know me, yet you've berated me on two separate occasions now. I would completely understand if Nathan had been the one to leave you, but you left _him_. You _cheated_ on him. You _broke_ him."

"He helped to break himself…."

Sydney shook her head, not looking for a fight. "Fact of the matter is that Nathan's in a better place and I just so happen to be part of that place. Susan is your daughter and if you think for a second that I would do anything to…"

"You're trying to be fucking Snow White…"

"And you're trying my patience!" She calmed herself. "I'm trying to be civil with you. I've done nothing wrong. I love Nathan, you don't, so why is this an issue?"

"You're living under the same roof as my daughter and she didn't even _tell_ me!"

"Can you blame her right now? She just found out something that's killing her inside and all you do when you're with her is berate her father…"

"He's a fucking loser," she said, her teeth gritted. She was attempting to keep her voice down. "Why she chose to go with him I'll never understand. She chose a drunken asshole who managed to lose his job…"

"Shut up!" Sydney said in a shouted whisper. She wanted nothing more than to raise her hand and slap this woman across the face. "You can't even see what you're doing, can you? You're pushing her further and further away from you. She…"

"You just know everything, don't you?" Celia spat, walking down the steps to her car; Sydney followed her. "And everyone around you needs to like you, don't they? Or it kills you. You're one of _those_ women."

Sydney refused to let this woman under her skin. "There are plenty of people who don't like me and that's fine. The only ones that matter to me are inside."

"Yeah, good luck with any of this lasting…" She got into her car and Sydney stooped by the open window, a wide grin on her face. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

She shook her head, deciding on a different tactic. This was far from their last "conversation" so she thought she'd give her a little something to think about. "Not a thing, I just forgot my manners about something. I need to thank you." She wanted to dig into Celia and there was one thing that she thought might do the trick.

"What?"

"Oh, right, you wouldn't know…I mean, from how I'm dressed, and what you assumed of me, sure, but…" She all but leaned into the car, still smiling. "I need to thank you for sexually repressing Nathan for all of those years. For sleeping with other, well, let's just say men, rather than him."

Celia's eyes went wide for a moment, but she was convinced Nathan would never breathe a word to anyone, especially not someone he may want to keep; she played it off. "Trying to insult me now?"

"No, no," she said, sweetly. "I really mean it. All of that denial, then the last couple years of him just not thinking any woman could want him…" She lowered her voice. "It bred a _fucking_ tiger." She turned and walked back up the steps as Celia sped down the street.


	6. After School Special

_**Author's Note: Okay, fair warning. This is a bit of a sappy chapter, but I kind of think it's necessary. So...yeah, there you go.**_

"Susie Q?" Nathan softly knocked on her door. Her heard her sniffle. "Honey, can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure," she answered, sounding exhausted.

Nathan walked into her room, very bare and pulled apart due to the makeover she was giving it, shutting the door behind him. It wasn't a necessary action, but he was trying to let her know right away that anything she needed or wanted to stay would never go beyond that door. "I'm so sorry, honey…"

"For what?" she interrupted. "You didn't do anything, Dad." Her anger was welling instantly. "She's…she's so…ugh!" She threw her pillow against the wall. "Tell Syd I'll pay her back for the cab."

"Not something you need to be worrying about, Susan." He took a few steps closer to her, testing the waters. She wasn't rolling her eyes at him, she wasn't telling him to back off. He looked at the edge of her bed and was relieved when she moved over a little, a silent invitation. "Nothing leaves this room, you know that. Everything stays between you and me alone." He took a deep breath. "Honey, I didn't tell you about Mr. Swear…"

Susan shook her head. "I would never have expected you to. He was a teacher in my high school who…" She shuddered. "I wouldn't have wanted to know…in fact, I preferred it when it was some anonymous, no-named guy. It's only that much worse since he…tried to…" She frowned. "I'm sorry for you, actually."

Nathan tried to smile. "Don't be." Susan looked…scared. It was something Nathan was not used to seeing in his daughter. His stomach twisted. "Honey?"

"We can just…talk?"

"Of course, baby." He only called Susan "baby" when he knew something was truly wrong, otherwise, she ignored him for a day or two.

"Is…is anything off the table?"

"No," he answered honestly, the knot in his stomach growing.

"Doesn't leave the room? Not to _her_ and not to Sydney?"

"I promise, honey." He reached out and stroked her hair. It was disheveled tonight. It was obvious that she had tossed and turned before fleeing Celia's. "I have an idea." Nathan got up and went to Susan's dresser, the only thing on it right now was her brush. He picked it up and went back to the bed. She didn't want to, but she smiled. "You remember," he said, smiling back at her.

"When I was little and upset," she said, blushing. "I'd brag about it at school. Everyone's moms played with their hair…"

"Worked well to calm you." He winked at her. "Our secret tonight." She finally smiled and turned so her back was to him. He knew it'd be easier for her to talk this way. "Anything you need, baby, I'm here." He began to brush her hair and he felt her relax.

Susan took a deep, shaky breath, then swallowed hard. "I know that you only got married because of me. I've gone through all the pictures and put the timeline together. I'm not upset or anything, I know that that happens all the time and at least you tried, but…" She sighed, guilt flooding her for what she was about to ask. "Did…did either of you want that? Not me, I mean…er…I mean, marriage."

Nathan continued to gently run the bristles through her thick hair as he thought of the best way to answer this question. He couldn't lie to her, he couldn't even embellish. It wouldn't be fair. "I did what I thought was right…what both sets of our parents thought was right, but, I think – and I'm not trying to make your mother out to be any sort of…"

"Dad," she whined.

"In all the honesty I can give you, no. I'm rather certain that your mother didn't exactly want to marry me. I never asked her that when we were okay, but since we," he cleared his throat, "deteriorated, she's been pretty vocal about it."

"We you ever happy together? I mean, I look at pictures and you have smiles on your faces…"

"It wasn't always the way you remember it, honey. There _were_ some good times." He sighed, the sound so very heavy. "Susan, please know that not one shred of what happened between your mother and I was because of you. The plain truth is that she never thought I was good enough."

"Why?" The question held the innocence of what she would have asked a decade ago.

"I didn't want to be more than a teacher."

"And?"

He chuckled. "There is no 'and.'" He moved her shoulders a little to work on the other half of her hair. "She wanted more from life than she thought I could give her and…she started to resent me for it."

"You became principal."

"True…and how happy did that make everyone?"

Her next question came fast. "Is that really what made you drink?"

"Being unhappy made me drink…then the job went to shit and I drank more." He stopped brushing her hair and embraced her from behind, his head resting on her shoulder. "I'm sorry for every single day I put you through." His eyes began to tear. "I wasn't…I wasn't strong enough for you and there's not a day that I don't regret that."

Susan reached up and held onto her father's arm. "It's okay, Dad. I know you're not going to fall again, I can tell." She heard him sniffle and her heart broke. She didn't want to upset him tonight; she just needed some insight. She felt him kiss the back of her head.

"Well, you're right, I'm not." He straightened up, going back to his previous job of taming her locks.

"Were you ever like you are with Sydney?"

Stalling, he asked, "What do you mean?"

"I know you haven't been together long, but you guys do everything together and you like it. And I hear you at night and…"

"Oh, shit," Nathan blurted. "Really? We try so hard not to make any noise and…"

"Not _that_!" she said, finally laughing. "I mean, I hear you read to her at night…" She bit her lower lip, embarrassed.

"You what?"

"It was just an innocent trip to the bathroom and…I couldn't help myself. I sat next to the door and listened for a little while." She turned to face him. "It's sweet and…it's what I hope I have with someone someday…but…"

"Go on, honey."

"Did she just never want those things?"

Nathan's eyes were somber. "I don't think we were ever the right fit." He looked down for a moment, then met her eyes again. "I wanted to leave, Susan. I was so unhappy, but I loved you so much, I couldn't do it. I _refused_ to do it. I know you hate when I say it, but you're _my_ little girl…a part of me. To this day I don't know if I made the right decision, but I couldn't wake up and not see you every day." He wiped at his eyes. "Maybe she'd hate me less now…maybe your relationship with her would be better…"

Susan shook her head. "I'm glad you didn't go, Dad. I'm even more glad for the person you've become." She smiled. "I sound like the worst after school special ever."

"You know I tried for you, don't you? I tried so hard, baby." He was crying now and not attempting to hide it. "I couldn't do it on my own, but I don't ever want you to think I didn't want it or didn't try to…" He looked into her eyes. "I don't want you to think I changed just for…someone else."

Susan smiled, her eyes bright. "You needed an ally, Dad, I get that. You couldn't exactly count on me to…I'm really happy she's here and that she helped you." She hugged her father, letting her body weight fall into him. It was the closest he could remember her being in years. "You deserve good in your life."

He couldn't believe how closely her words echoed Sydney's…and he smiled. "I have it," he replied, squeezing her, a few stray tears still falling. He then chuckled. "I just joined the cast of your special."

"I know I don't say it a lot, but…" She rolled her eyes, as Nathan was used to. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Susie Q." They embraced a moment longer before pulling apart, Nathan adding, "I know you're pissed now, but she _is_ your mother and you'll need to try and work through this." Susan groaned. "I'm not saying it has to be immediate, okay?"

"Fine."

"Appetite back?" He knew she'd only taken a bit of one of the sandwiches he made.

"I'm starving," she said, grinning. They got up and upon opening the door smelled…food. Susan raised an eyebrow at Nathan and he shrugged. They went into the kitchen and found Sydney…along with a very early breakfast. She looked a bit sheepish.

"I was worried about you two and…well, it's not like I was going to sleep or anything and…" She almost felt ill. "I uh…I should go upstairs and…"

Susan went up to Sydney, hugging her tightly. "Thank you," she whispered. Sydney hugged her back, somehow relieved and confused. "It's…just breakfast…"

"No, it's not," Susan laughed, leaving the embrace but taking her hand and leading Sydney to her father. "Join our after school special."

"Huh?"

Nathan wrapped his arms around Sydney, grateful for this new chapter in his life. "Just go with it, Syd. It's a good thing." He kissed her chastely and the three sat down to breakfast before going back to bed.


	7. Fast Times in Nathan's Backyard

_**Author's Note: Making up for the sappiness in the last chapter…enjoy!**_

A couple of busy weeks passed, bringing a hot and humid July. In that time, Susan's room had been transformed from a "Pepto" pink girl's bedroom to a light gray and lavender refuge for a young woman. Sydney's furniture was moved in, fitting perfectly, and she chose to save some of the clippings from her walls and frame them as collages, showing off her artistic abilities. She and Nathan had painted together while Sydney took her shopping for new bedding and curtains. It served as quite the positive bonding experience for all involved.

Nathan and Sydney's bedroom had also been completely revamped. They emptied the room of all of Nathan's past, very much at his insistence. The wallpaper was gone, along with the stained carpeting, and he couldn't believe how wonderful a fresh start felt. They did find a new bed and a bedroom set to match, giving that room a sleek, but romantic look; the black, white and gray motif working out perfectly. Sydney knew they'd be increasing their time in this room. The only current problem was the mattress in the middle of the floor. The new bed was on backorder and wouldn't be in until the end of the week. They didn't mind sleeping close to the floor for a few nights, especially with how hard they'd been working every day.

Today found them in planning stages, rather than working. They were looking into cost and contractors for the bathrooms and kitchen. They knew it would be an expense, but after a few long nights of talking, they knew they wanted to stay here. The one thing that had gone right during his marriage was the purchase of the house. A foreclosure, he purchased it for a steal and it had been paid off since just before Celia left. Stains of bad memories could be fixed and good memories were already taking over. It just made sense to stay. It was just after noon when Sydney convinced Nathan that they should take a break from all the they'd been doing around the house, research included. She walked into the kitchen wearing a pink two-piece swimsuit that Nathan hadn't seen before. He smiled at her and put down his phone.

"Guess it _is_ a bit warm in here," he said, licking his bottom lip. He gave her rear a playful slap as he passed her, going to the bedroom to change. Once in his blue trunks, they went down to the pool together. "I suppose this is another one of the perks of staying in this house, hm?"

"Any time I get to see you wet is a perk," Sydney answered, a coy smile on her face.

"Like wet, do you?" Nathan sauntered up to her as smoothly as he could, the look on his face one of desire…until her got his hands on her. He picked her up and his face changed, a wide and devious smile crossing his lips.

"Nathan…" Splash. He jumped into the water, Sydney in his arms. Sydney had a habit of easing herself in, testing the water, and rarely made a full plunge. When she broke the water's surface, she gasped. "Cold!" Nathan laughed, slicking his hair back. "Not funny, mister."

"And yet we're both wet, so you got what you wanted." He saw the goosebumps on her skin. "Poor thing," he cooed, chuckling. He swam closer to her. "How 'bout I warm you up a little, hm?" He pulled her to him, the water making it far too easy, and he kissed her neck.

"I'm mad at you," she said, trying to sound convincing.

"Oh, I know…" His lips moved to hers, his hands traveling to her backside. She pressed herself against him. "I can tell."

"Well…anyone else would be in trouble."

He slid the strap of her top off her shoulder and kissed her there. "What makes me so special?"

She wrapped her legs around his waist, loving the support from the water. "Mmm…so very much. I won't go into all of the gushy, sickening details right now. Instead, how about…" She put her hands on his face and kissed him, hungry.

"Been a couple of days, hasn't it?"

Sydney nodded. "We've been busy during the day, exhausted at night."

"Well…that's just not right, is it?"

She blushed, loving how he always made her stomach flip at the thought of being with him. "No, it's not." She felt him grow hard and she moaned into his shoulder. He unhooked the back of her suit and it floated away from them. Between the fencing and the tall trees in the backyard, nobody in any of the surrounding houses would be able to see a thing. He bent and took her nipple between his teeth, biting gently. She ground against him.

"I need you," he said, want flooding his voice. "Out there, baby, in the sun." Sydney smiled at him and released his waist. They swam to the edge of the pool and Nathan got out first, immediately spreading a large towel out on the grass. He turned and watched Sydney emerge from the pool, smiling widely as every man's "Fast Times at Ridgemont High" fantasy played out before his eyes. "Gorgeous," he said to himself. She met him on the towel, both of them going to their knees. Nathan wasted no time in kissing her, taking her bottom lip between his teeth.

Sydney sighed into his mouth, then broke away and asked, "What do you want, baby?"

"Every inch of your body," he answered, peeling her bottoms off of her slick skin. He removed his trunks and pressed himself against her, his length nestling between her legs. He put his lips to her ear, "Part of me wants to make love to you and part of me wants to fuck you raw." Sydney closed her eyes as she felt herself grow damp. Nathan felt it too. "I think that response gave me my answer."

"Hard," she begged. "I can be quiet."

"Mmm…but I love making you scream." He kissed her again, as he eased her onto her back. The grass beneath the towel was soft and springy, making their outdoor adventure comfortable as well as exciting. "You said wet was a perk…and baby, you're sopping for me." He slid himself along her sex, teasing her, making her back arch and her hands travel her breasts. "I love watching you touch your body." He stopped moving as a thought struck him. "Would you do that for me?" She felt him throb against her; he was obviously getting excited at his thought.

"Would I do what?" she asked, sounding over innocent.

"Would you make yourself come while I watch you?"

Sydney ran her tongue along her teeth, just as turned on as he was. "Anything you want, lover…as long as you slide your cock into me right now…hard and rough." She didn't realize just how dirty she wanted to be until she heard her own words.

"That what you want, baby?" He moved away from her for a moment and bent down to place a long, openmouthed kiss on her sex. "An apology in advance," he teased. A moment later, he entered her in one hard thrust. "Always so fucking tight for me," he said a little too loudly, but he didn't care. He had immediately taken her legs and hoisted them over his shoulders. When Sydney wanted him to be rough with her, she loved this; he slid in at an angle that put him deeper inside.

"Fuck, Nathan…" she panted, trying to keep her voice down. "So good…" His hands grabbed at her backside, squeezing, kneading, making her push herself against him.

"I need you to come, Syd…I want you wetter." He reached between them and assaulted her clit, his strokes as hard as his thrusts. "Good girl, don't fight it…I feel you…" He got his wish and Sydney came hard, coating him.

Sydney's eyes were closed and her chest heaving. "I love what you to do me, baby." She pulled her legs off his shoulders and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing down from his knees. His chest against hers, they kissed as his hips continued to move. Her eyes darkened and she nipped at him. "Let me fuck you." They rolled off the towel and into the grass as Sydney took her place on top of him. She put her hands on his chest as she rode him, her breasts bouncing until Nathan took them into his hands.

"Oh…Syd…" he cried out, not caring who heard him. She moved faster, moaning softly each time her hips met his. He lowered his voice just a little. "Make me fucking come, baby. Make me fill you…"

She pressed her body flat against his, grinding as she thrust. She knew how much he liked this and how fast it could get him to let go. She put her lips to his ear and whispered something to him that made him growl as he came.

"What did she say?" Celia stood in the gameroom window, her mouth hanging open. The garage was open and when nobody answered the door, she walked inside. Susan had yet to speak to her and she wanted to talk with Nathan face to face about it. When she heard voices in the backyard she went to the open window and saw everything, unable to look away. Nathan's toned and wet body itself was enough to make her feel something…but the way he'd taken Sydney, the things he'd said. Never once had their sex life been anything remotely as exciting. She couldn't help the tingling she felt in her body…or the unexpected want for the man now gently kissing and caressing his lover.

"I love you." Nathan's voice was clear and happy, something Celia hadn't heard in years. "This summer has been…"

"Incredible," Sydney said, interrupting. Celia watched as her fingers traced along his jaw line. "I love you too, Nathan." They both leaned back, letting the sun embrace their still naked bodies. "Thank you."

"Oh, I get thanked now, huh? I know it was good, but…" They both laughed.

"Well, yes it was, but…for everything you're doing here…"

"_We're_ doing. Baby, this is your home now too in every sense of the word. I told you I've needed to change things for years." He rolled onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow. "I started hating it here…everything felt…" He shook his head, looking for the word. "Dingy. Dingy and dated and, Christ, it felt angry." He put his hand flat against her stomach. "Until the first night you slept in my bed – that's when it started to change."

"You don't have to give me cheesy romance, honey, I'll jump on you again right now." She laughed again, placing her hand on top of his.

He smiled at her. "It wasn't cheese, Sydney, not this time." Celia felt her body leaning into the window frame, straining to hear every word. She watched as he bent down and kissed Sydney, his manner completely changed from earlier. He was slow and passionate…he took Sydney's breath away. "This house wasn't a home, not for me or Susan, for so long. You're here and Susan and I care about it again…we're taking care of it – I'm taking pride in it for the first time in…" He kissed her again. "Let me be the cheesy romantic guy." His lips returned, unable to get enough contact. "It's home again and it wouldn't be if you weren't here."

Celia had enough. She turned and went back out through the garage and opened her car door only to slam it again, causing the two lovebirds in the buff to go wide-eyed.

"Our queue to get dressed," Sydney said, blushing.

Nathan winked at her. "Clothes are always temporary."


	8. Love the New Look

Celia rang the doorbell twice before Nathan got there. He was only in his trunks, but he didn't care. When he opened the door he did his very best not to frown. "Celia," he said slowly. "You know you should have…"

"She hasn't answered her phone for two weeks, Nathan. Two weeks! What are you telling her? What are you doing to…"

Nathan put his hand up, defensively. "I told her she'd have to talk to you, I just didn't give her a limit as to when."

Celia's breath shook. She looked at his chest and his toned arms, but made sure not to be obvious about it. He looked so…healthy. "Nathan," she softened her voice. "She's my daughter too."

He sighed, knowing he'd regret his next action. He stepped aside and motioned for her to enter the house. "Come on."

"Honey, who's…oh." Sydney was dressed in her swimsuit again, a towel wrapped up around her chest.

Celia's brief bought of control faded when she saw Sydney. "Oh to you too." She looked around the living room. There were drop cloths over some of the furniture and several different strokes of paint on the walls. "Love the new look," she said sarcastically.

"Haven't decided on a color yet," Nathan replied, trying not to grit his teeth. "Syd, Celia and I need to talk about Susan."

Sydney understood and nodded. She forced a polite smile. "I'm just going to go get dressed." She left without another word.

"So, a little coat of paint's going to make this a happy little home, hm? I always hated this house…"

"We're discussing Susan, Celia." His patience was already growing thin. "I know she's your daughter, but you need to understand that her finding out what you did…"

"She's known what I…what happened…"

"Yes, but not with who. I was so careful to keep that from her. She didn't need the burden of seeing him every day and…"

"Well, it's a good thing that your plaything got him fired then, isn't it?"

"You need to stop right there." His face went red. "He attacked her, twice, and you are _never_ to bring that up again."

"Oh, stop it, Nathan, she's obviously fine." Celia looked at him again, lower this time. His suit was still damp and it was clinging to him in just the right places.

"She's…" Nathan felt her eyes on him and grew uncomfortable. "I'm a bit chilled. Stay here for a minute." He jogged upstairs to change, leaving Celia alone.

She could hear their muffled voices and decided to look around a bit. She wandered into the kitchen and saw the contactor information Nathan had been going over. She also saw the preliminary designs for the bathroom and kitchen. "You've gotta be kidding me." She rolled her eyes and made her way to Susan's room, wishing more than anything to find her daughter waiting there for her…with an apology. When she walked through the open door, she wasn't sure she was in the right place. She looked around, seeing how much her daughter had grown up and she felt sick. She wasn't a part of any of it. She was missing out of so many big changes and, as far as she was concerned, it was Nathan's fault.

"I asked you to stay where you were." Nathan's voice came from the doorway, anger on his face. "You don't have the right to be…"

"Making her daddy's little girl again, hm? Spoiling her to keep her even further away from me." She pushed by him, going out into the hallway.

"She wanted to make her room more grown up, Celia. It's paint!" He followed her into the living room, where Sydney happened to be passing through on her way to the kitchen.

"And an entirely new bedroom set. She didn't need that, Nathan, what she had was fine and…"

"It was falling apart," Sydney interrupted, not able to help herself. "The bottom of one of the drawers in her dresser kept buckling out and she couldn't open it…"

"I didn't ask you," Celia spat.

"I know, I just…"

"This isn't any of your business."

"I gave her my furniture, so it sort of is." Sydney was keeping her tone calm and neutral. "Nathan wasn't trying to buy any affection, I had furniture and I…"

Celia crossed her arms over her chest. "And what happens when you move out, hm? I'm sure you trashed the old…"

"Donated." Sydney was fighting her anger. "…and I'm not going anywhere."

"Keep holding on to your fantasy, Sally…"

"_Sydney_," Nathan seethed, "but you know that just fine. Celia, Susan will call you when she's ready."

Celia ignored him and focused on Sydney. "Do you try to bond with my daughter? Do you hope she comes to you with all of her problems during her last year of high school? Are you going to try to worm your way into…"

Sydney shook her head. "I'm not even going to make up and excuse right now. I'm just leaving." She turned and made her way back to the pool. She didn't want to be under the same roof as the woman who could only insult her.

"Susan can call you when she's ready," Nathan said, his voice cold. "You will not come over here again unannounced, do you understand?"

"Do I threaten her? You?"

"You make me sick." The response came so quick that it actually stung her. "You want nothing to do with me, haven't for years…I have someone in my life that _loves_ me and you can't stand it. It doesn't make any sense! She's not trying to take Susan from you…she hasn't done a thing to you and you're acting worse than the girls that are in high school! You did everything yourself, do you remember that? You pushed me away, you fucked other men, no, _boys_, and you made your daughter…question so much." He ran his hands through his damp hair. "You…"

"You found your balls," she laughed. "Look at that. Standing up for…"

"You need to leave."

"You can't…"

"And if you continue to come back and harass Sydney, I won't hesitate a little legal action."

Celia's breath caught. "If only you'd been as passionate over me." She wanted to sound sarcastic, but there was a trace of hurt in her voice.

His voice remained cold. "Don't you _dare_. You wanted nothing from me. Nothing!" Feeling a little like Sydney had a couple of weeks ago, he added, "Syd wants everything. Every last bit of me…and I am more than happy to give it to her."

Celia didn't say a word as she turned and made for the front door. Susan would never let her back into her life if she was constantly fighting with Nathan and his…"girlfriend." She was going to have to change her strategy. She went out the front door, got into her car and left Nathan feeling…satisfied.

Nathan found Sydney in the backyard, her back to the house. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing her cheek. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"She's horrible," Sydney said, calmly, "but to be fair, when she came here a couple of weeks ago, I might have told her that you're an animal in bed."

Nathan chuckled. "Oh yeah? Maybe that's why I caught her looking at, uh…me."

"Oh, God, she…what?"

He laughed fully. "It's okay, let her wonder about it." He kissed her neck. "You bring out the very best in me." He moved to her shoulder, his tongue lingering. "…and the worst when you want to." His hands caressed her arms. He felt her body and it was…off. "What's wrong, Syd?"

"I understand…a little. She's afraid of losing Susan to someone else." She sighed. "I would be willing to try with her, really…for Susan's sake more than anything, but if she's going to run her mouth every time she…"

"I think I made myself very clear about that…" He lowered his voice to a whisper that tickled Sydney's ear. "And I might also have mentioned how very happy I am to give you every part of me you want."

Sydney smiled, unable to help herself. "Look at that. We've only been living together for a little while and we're already thinking alike."

"What are you thinking right now?"

Her face fell, but Nathan couldn't see it. "That I just want us, and Susan, to be happy…and to not constantly worry about World War Three erupting."

"Don't let her get to you, baby. If she wants Susan back, and I know she does, things will get better."


	9. My Granddaughter's Pregnant?

_**Author's Note: So I'm 99.999999% sure that absolutely nobody is reading this anymore so I may or may not continue to post…um…yeah…**_

"My granddaughter is pregnant?" Nathan's mother, Maureen, screamed through the phone as he was walking in the door.

Nathan's eyes went wide and his jaw fell open. "Mom…wh…what?" He steadied himself on the doorframe, trying not to drop his bag from the hardware store.

"It was bad enough knowing that you were letting her be active…."

He choked on his own breath. "Let her? Mom, I didn't walk up to her and say, 'Hey honey, go diddle Charlie all you want!' I found condoms, we had a _brief_ discussion and…what the hell do you mean pregnant?"

"Really, Nathan, as if you wouldn't know about Sydney taking Susan to a doctor…."

"Sydney did what?" His chest tightened. "Mom, did you see something?"

"I got a phone call, which I think is even worse! Look…

"A phone call from who?"

Maureen paused a moment. "Who isn't important, Nathan. Susan left the office in tears, paperwork in her hands and Sydney's arm around her shoulders. She hasn't even started her senior yet, how could this happen?"

Nathan shook his head, trying to breathe. "Mom, there has to be some miscommunication somewhere…I'll call you later." He hung up, panicking internally. He knew it wasn't an impossibility, but she was smarter than that…then again, accidents happen and even being safe wasn't effective one hundred percent of the time. He went to the sink in Susan's bathroom, thinking a splash of water would help to clear his now anxious thoughts and that's when he saw it. There was a pregnancy test in the trashcan, sitting right on the top of everything else. He peered down and saw a second stick under the first…both read unmistakably positive. "No…" He ran to Susan's room, frantic, and saw the instructions on the desk below her window. "Fuck," he whispered. "Fuck, fuck, fuck…"

In the next hour that passed, he tried calling both Sydney and Susan's cell phones but neither answered. He was unable to process what was happening; Susan pregnant, Sydney going behind his back... "She…she lied," he said to himself. "She said she'd never do anything to come between Susan and…she's not even answering her phone? Susan had to have suspected for a while and Syd didn't even…" Anger welled inside him. Secrets made him sick…made him drink…and Sydney knew this. He was boiling by the time he heard the front door open.

"Dad's home." He heard Susan's voice in the entryway, she'd obviously been crying.

Sydney sighed heavily. "I was hoping to have a little longer before I talked to him."

"I know he's going to be upset. Do you think he'll be disappointed?"

"I don't know," Sydney answered honestly, "but it's nothing for you to worry about, Susan. I'll tend to your dad."

Nathan tried not to react, but his temper welled and he shot out from his office into the hallway. "You'll _tend_ to me? Really? How's that going to go, exactly?"

"Huh? Nathan, calm down, honey. What's going on?" Sydney's eyes were wide and her stomach began to sink. She had no idea what had just set him off as there was no way he could know.

"You swore you wouldn't do this, Syd!"

"Do what?"

"Dad, are you drunk?" Susan asked, just as confused.

"Susan, I'll deal with you in a minute…" His voice held the same tone it did right before Charlie punched him so many months ago.

"What did I do? Dad, what the hell's gotten into you?"

"Watch your mouth, young lady…"

Sydney's eyes flooded with concern. "Nathan…_have_ you been drinking?" It was the only explanation she could come up with as well.

"That's the conclusion you both come to? I can't just be pissed off at you," he glared at Sydney, "going back on your word to me while perfectly sober?"

Susan looked at Sydney and saw the instant heartbreak on her face. "Dad, what do you…"

"Susan, if you thought you were pregnant…"

"If I _what_?"

He looked at Sydney again. "You should have come to me! You promised that…"

Sydney shook her head. "Do you hear yourself, Nathan? For your sake I hope you _are_ drunk!"

Susan went back towards the door, opening it. "How could you think that, Dad?"

"Don't you dare leave this house, Susan Gardner!"

She looked away from him and left, leaving he and Sydney alone. She walked down the street, no destination in mind.

Sydney refused to look at Nathan, but she did speak. "You're an asshole," she whispered, fighting tears. "You have that little faith in me? After everything you've said…"

"You should have come to me. It shouldn't take a phone call from my mother to…"

"You aren't making any sense," she interrupted but Nathan raged on. Thus far, in the course of the argument, nobody had actually confirmed or denied what Nathan had heard.

"Why am I hearing secondhand about _my_ daughter leaving a doctor's office in tears with _you_ at her side?"

"There's more than one reason for something like that to happen."

"Oh? Okay, fine…and the two pregnancy tests in the trash and the fucking box and instructions in her room?"

Tears fell from Sydney's eyes. "I wish you were sloshed out of your mind right now…at least then I could understand why you're acting like this." She didn't want to deal with what was happening, so she turned and left without another word.

As the door slammed shut, he took his phone from his pocket and dialed his mother. She couldn't even say hello before he questioned her. "Who called you?"

"Nathan…"

"Mom, I don't have time for this, I need to know."

Maureen sighed. "Celia."

Nathan felt sick. "You should have told me before. I've gotta go." He grabbed his car keys and went off to find Susan; he had in idea of where she'd be. He found her two blocks away at the park and couldn't stop kicking himself as he got out of the car and made his way to her. He was a few yards away when he began to apologize. "Honey, I'm sorry," he shouted.

"I don't even want to look at you, Dad," Susan said, her voice flat.

"You don't have to look," he said, getting closer, "but please listen." He took a seat on the swing next to her. "Your grandmother called me and…"

"I don't care who called you, you know me better than that. You know _Sydney_ better than that." She turned to face him, her eyes red. "You can't do this. You'll fuck up everything you have." He let her language slide, she was right. "Get over your trust issues, Dad."

"I…I let myself get too worked up. I wouldn't have, but…neither of you were answering your phones and…"

Susan shook her head. "We went go to the hospital," her voice was sad. "We had to turn them off and I guess we didn't turn them back on."

"Hospital?" He wanted to sink into the ground. "Susan…what happened today?"

She shook her head. "I'm not having this conversation with you…you think I…" She got up and walked away. "I'm going to Ro's."

Nathan let her go. He hated himself right now and had no idea how he could begin to fix what he'd broken. He went back to his car and started off to Arlen's. Fifteen minutes later, he saw Sydney's car in its old driveway. He was queasy as he neared the front door, but he didn't even have the opportunity to knock before the door opened.

"She does _not_ want to see you, mister. What did you do?" Arlen walked outside, shutting the door behind him. He motioned for them to walk, so Nathan followed. Arlen listened as Nathan told him exactly what happened, expecting Arlen to yell at him as well. When he finished, Arlen studied him for a moment, then said, "Well, Celia got what she wanted, didn't she?"

"Huh?"

Arlen shrugged. "Susan's mad at you, Sydney's mad at you…Susan may full well have been pregnant, but that doesn't seem to be what her mother really cared about. If she was concerned, she would have called you, but she called your mother and look what that did to you?"

"I know," he said, his voice sad. "I don't know how I let myself react like that." He ran his hand through his hair. "Sydney's pregnant and I…I fucked up all the…"

"Oh, Nathan, no." Arlen's voice cracked. "She's not."

Nathan looked up, confused. "It's not Susan…the tests were positive…they went to the doctor and…" And then reality came crashing in and tears came to Nathan's eyes. "What can I do? How do I fix this?" His lips trembled. "How bad is it?"

"She won't tell me everything, so I'm going with…not good."

"Will she see me?"

Arlen shrugged. "Will you grovel?"

"Yes," he answered without hesitation.

"Come on." They walked back to the house and through the front door. Arlen had Nathan wait in the kitchen while he went upstairs to Sydney. She was curled up on Arlen's bed, eyes closed, but very much awake. "Honey?"

"I always knew we'd fight," she said sadly. "It's what couples do, right? But to just fly off the handle like that?"

Arlen sat on the bed and rubbed her back. "He went into frantic father mode, Syd, and 'she who must not be named' made sure that things went down that way."

"He doesn't trust me."

"He loves you." He shook her shoulder gently, forcing her to open her eyes. "You _know_ that. You also know what he went through in his marriage and…he's human. He trusts you more than anyone, I know it, but, honey trust itself is his real issue."

"I'm used to you taking my side," she said, knowing she was whining, but not caring.

"I'm on both of your sides, Syd. He's downstairs, you know. Big sad brown puppy eyes…he's been crying…"

"Good. I've done plenty of that today."

"You know what, I'm not having this," Arlen said, his voice stern. "Yeah, he acted like an ass, but so did you by running off instead of talking to him."

"Arlen…"

"Nope, put on your big girl pants, honey. You live with him now, you can't come running back here when…"

"You have no idea what happened today…"

"And neither does he. I'm not going to let you hide up here." He shook his head, his heart aching a little. "You both had screwed up relationships in the past and you're both damaged, but, well…you both need to suck it up and deal with crap when it happens." He left the room and left Sydney…in awe. He went down to the kitchen and looked at Nathan. "Go up there and talk this out, Nathan. I'm not going to let either of you muck this up."

Nathan actually smiled. He'd never had someone fight for a relationship of his before and he knew he was fighting just as much for him as he was for Sydney. He made his way upstairs and into Arlen's room where Sydney was now pacing. "I fucked up," he said without a moment of hesitation. "You and Susan both hate me right now and I deserve it and you can ignore me or throw shoes at me or…baby, do what you want, but I need to know what happened to you today." He took her hands and she didn't pull away. "Are you okay?"

Her voice wavered as she spoke. "I have never done anything for you not to trust me…did you find Susan?"

"She went to Ro's and I know you haven't. Celia played me, but Syd…finding what I did…"

"Which bathroom have we been using for a week, Nathan?"

He thought for a moment and kicked himself for the hundredth time. The bathroom attached to their bedroom was completely torn apart, of course he'd find the tests in Susan's bathroom. "The box?" he asked softly.

"I was freaking out a little…Susan was the one helping me, not the other way around. You were running around all morning and as soon as I saw the results…" She sat down on the bed and Nathan saw how exhausted she looked. "Not twenty minutes later I was bleeding." She saw Nathan's eyes and she shook her head. "It wasn't that…I was never pregnant, just very late. Had I waited a little longer to take the test…" She paused for a moment. "I couldn't understand why the tests would read that way and with my history my doctor was able to fit me in…Susan was crying when we left because I told her _everything_ and she was devastated." She looked up at Nathan. "She knows how much you always wanted another baby…"

"She said you went to the hospital." She nodded. "Sydney, why didn't you call me?"

"I couldn't…" She turned her back to him. "Nathan, the likelihood before was bad enough, but now…like I said, the tests were wrong, there's some issue with my hormones so I went for blood work, and I have to go in for another damn procedure and…" She felt Nathan's arms around her and she broke down in hard sobs.

"Baby, I'm so sorry." He kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry for everything today…"

"I shouldn't have left," she said, catching her breath. "I was so angry with you for…Arlen thinks you went into 'frantic father mode' and I…I kind of get it, but…"

He turned her in his arms and caressed her face. "Never again, Syd, I swear it."

"I don't want to be mad at you."

"Be mad, Syd, be pissed, I deserve it…" He kissed her lips. "Whatever we need to do for you, baby, we'll do it." He kissed her again and she reciprocated, deepening it. When they broke apart, he didn't break contact with her eyes. "All I need is you, Sydney, you know that."

"You want…"

He kissed her a third time, his lips parting hers. His hands ran through her hair, then down her back. "You," he whispered, pulling away.


	10. She's Got A Way

_**Author's Note: Thank you to all of you who really are reading! I'm going to keep going!**_

After Sydney and Nathan returned home, Sydney all but insisted that he not cancel his session with Sifu Wes that night. She came to the conclusion that he needed to go for several reasons and Nathan wound up agreeing with her. He was reluctant to leave, hating that they'd fought and feeling horrible for what Sydney was going through physically, but he also thought she may need a little time alone. Once he pulled out of the driveway, Sydney sent a text to Susan letting her know she could come back home unnoticed if she still wasn't speaking to her father…and that there was ice cream.

Nathan's concentration at the studio was off to say the very least. He was either completely off balance or hitting so hard that Wes had to tell him to calm down. It got to a point where Wes pushed Nathan's arms down to his sides, then pressed on his shoulders until he sat on the floor, legs crossed. They tried to work on meditation, Wes not wanting to pry, until he gave up, the vein in the side of Nathan's neck showing something welling inside him.

"Okay, buddy," Wes said softly, "let's put away the usual formalities we have in here and how about you tell me what's going on with you."

Nathan slowly opened his eyes, doing his absolute best to control his… "My ex-wife is a fucking bitch!" …anger. His hands flew to his mouth. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

Wes actually smiled. "You know, it's okay to let things out once in a while. Keeps you from spontaneously combusting. Besides, I _did_ say to drop the formalities." His smile faded. "What did Celia do this time?"

"Sure you want to know?" Nathan asked and Wes nodded. He then recanted his day without excluding a single detail. He had no problem owning up to his faults, embarrassing as they might be. He also told Wes about Sydney and was surprised to hear his voice crack a little.

Wes furrowed his brow in confusion. "Nathan…are you two _trying_?"

A shadow of a smile crept onto Nathan's face. "Well, we're not _not_ trying. We came to that conclusion a few months ago, but…she's…" His smile faded and his eyes went to his lap.

The man who had known Nathan through so many ups and downs reached a hand out, placing it on his shoulder. "She's got you. Right now…I have the feeling that's enough."

"Yeah, if you like giant assholes."

Wes chuckled. "Couples fight, you know that. Even Sadie and I have at it every once in a while. It's healthy and normal…"

"Not when the seed's being planted like that." Nathan's voice was low and still full of anger.

"There's only one real thing you can do." Wes sighed heavily. "She's come into your home, she's brought your mother into things…I think you need to go to her and set things straight."

"If I go over there I might kill her," Nathan grumbled in response.

"All right, then…back on your feet, killer, let's go."

"What?"

"Get it out now, have a civilized talk at Celia…"

"At?"

"You heard me." Wes stood up and Nathan followed suit. He then egged Nathan on, hitting harder than usual, making him work more at his own blocks and blows. Wes was trying to get him to sweat out his anger so things wouldn't get too heated if he took his advice and went to Celia. Forty-five minutes later they bowed to one another and Nathan was on his way.

Hair stuck to his forehead and his shirt soaked with sweat, he stood in front of Celia's door. He contemplated barging inside, but Celia would react differently that he did and no doubt call the police. He rang the bell and waited.

"What the hell?" He could hear her behind the door. It opened and she stood in front of him wearing only a fuzzy blue robe, her hair in wet, messy waves. "Nathan?" She looked at him, her body instantly warming. "Back to that martial arts bullshit, I'm guessing?" she spat, trying to cover up the fact that she was blushing.

"Any help I was going to give you with Susan is off the table." His voice was cold and flat. "What you did today was shit, Celia."

"Being a concerned parent was…"

"Shut up! Every time you open your mouth…" He put his hand to his temple. "I don't even know if you realize what you're doing sometimes! You want your daughter to have a relationship with you, but you call her grandmother and tell her she's pregnant?" Celia made a noise, a beginning of a word, but Nathan wasn't having it. "No! This is _my_ time to barge in on _your_ life! I know why you did it and, you know what? It worked for an hour or so. You made me look like a complete asshole. Susan left, Sydney left…but things blow over when you actually love someone. Sydney's home and I'm sure Susan will be too. Whenever she calls you, she calls…if she chooses not to, well, I don't blame her. I'm done trying to justify you to her. Done, Celia."

Celia decided she'd still try to play the part of the wounded mother. "I have a right to know why my daughter left a doctor's office in tears, Nathan! If she's not pregnant, then…"

It wasn't any of her business, he knew that…but just maybe she could get a better grasp on the relationship he was in. "She was upset for Sydney. We want nothing more than to have a baby…"

"What? What kind of fucking example are you setting? You want to knock up some woman you're living with while your daughter…"

"She's not 'some woman' and the faster you actually grasp that, the better. It's permanent, Celia. I'm going to marry her and…"

"Permanent like us?" she laughed.

"Sydney isn't going to fuck eighteen year olds!" He didn't care how loud he was or who heard him. "You never fucking loved me, you tolerated me, then used me, then gave up on everything altogether! Losing your daughter is your own fucking fault!" He was seething, his face red and his muscles tight. "I'm finished with you after the shit you pulled today."

"She'll leave, you know. You might be fucking her good and hard now, but…" She stopped her words, hoping he didn't read into them. After all, both he and Sydney had made it clear to her, verbally, that they were quite happy in that respect; he couldn't know she watched them.

A smirk changed Nathan's face. If this was how she wanted to play… "I do. I fuck her until she screams my name and drags her nails down my back and she returns everything just as fiercely. It's hard to keep our hands off one another. You know what else we do?" Celia's eyes were wide and her stomach was rolling with want. "We connect with one another. When I'm deep inside her…when I can feel her body react to every little touch and thrust…you and I never once had anything that felt so good. It's real and…"

"I was able to have a kid," she spat, hate in her voice.

He clenched onto his pant leg, forcing his arm to stay at his side, otherwise…he didn't want to think about otherwise. She'd hurt him with words for so many years; it was his turn now. "Delivering a child into the world doesn't make someone a good mother." He saw the instant pain in her eyes and found a sick pleasure in it. "I thank you for giving birth to our daughter. Susan's my life…but you know what? That 'kid', as you just referred to her, wants nothing to do with you right now…"

"Or you from the sound of it…"

"We'll be fine in a day or so. We have that now; we communicate…she wants me to marry Sydney. She wants us to be a family." He turned and walked away. "You have a good night," he added, not looking back. Though he couldn't see her face, he knew he'd stung her and he was happy about it.

Twenty minutes later, he pulled into the garage. He hated sinking to Celia's level, but he took control of the situation and that was enough to take weight off his chest. He walked inside and found Susan sitting on the steps, waiting for him to get home.

"You're lucky she loves you so much," she said, keeping her voice as low as she could, "and that she keeps good ice cream in the house." Nathan tried not to smile, but failed. "I'm still pissed."

"That's fine," he replied, just as quiet. "I deserve it…but can you be mad at me in the morning?"

Susan actually smiled back at him. "Yup. Night, Dad." She got up and went to her room.

Nathan went up to his own bedroom, which he found dark. Sydney turned in earlier than usual; he checked on her and she was asleep. He grabbed fresh clothes and went back down the stairs to use the other bathroom. After he showered and brushed his teeth he crept back into the bedroom and slid beneath the sheet. He rolled onto his side and took Sydney into his arms, spooning her as he did every night, drifting off into a light sleep.

It was around two in the morning when he woke. At first, he wasn't sure what had woken him, but then he felt it. Sydney was shaking; barely, but it was there. After a moment his heart broke. He knew exactly where her mind was and why she was silently crying. He knew that nothing he could say would be able to comfort her right now and that knowledge made him feel helpless. Instead, he took a chance and with a soft voice, he sang to her.

"She's got a way about her…I don't know what it is, but I know that I can't live without her…She's got a way of pleasin'…I don't know what it is, but there doesn't have to be a reason anyway…" Nathan stroked Sydney's hair and felt her body start to relax, her quiet sobs calming. "She's got a smile that heals me…I don't know why it is, but I have to laugh when she reveals me…She's got a way of talkin'…I don't know what it is, but it lifts me up when we are walkin' anywhere…" Sydney turned in his embrace and rested her head against his chest. He felt her tears immediately. "Baby," he whispered.

"I'm so sorry." Her voice was nothing more than a choked whisper. "I'm broken…"

"Honey, no," he said, refusing to cry. "We don't know that for sure."

She swallowed hard, he could feel it against his chest. "The tests hurt…it's horrible and just so they can tell me…"

"Sydney, I know you don't want to believe me, but…I don't think we should give up on you. Doctors and tests are wrong all the time."

"You've made me want it so much. I was over it before. I accepted, but you…" She held onto him tighter, her sobs coming back full force.

"It's gonna happen, baby…I can't tell you why or how…but if it's not ours…" He looked down at her, barley able to make her out in the dark but saw the tears shining in her eyes. "…it would be just as wonderful."

Sydney wasn't ignoring his comment as she shifted, settling her head between Nathan's neck and shoulder, and he knew that, she simply couldn't think about the positive just yet…the day had been far too difficult. "Sing to me again?"

He did as she asked, continuing to lull her as he rubbed her back. "She comes to me when I'm feelin' down, inspires me without a sound, she touches me and I get turned around…mmmm…she's got a way of showin'…how I make her feel and I find the strength to keep on goin'…" Her breath became heavier and he knew she was falling back to sleep. A few tears of his own finally fell from his eyes as he found himself wishing for the day to have gone so much differently…for those tests to have been right all along. "She's got a light around her…and everywhere she goes…A million dreams of love surround her everywhere…"

_****She's Got A Way – Billy Joel****_


	11. The Hospital

Sydney walked out of the radiology lab, a pained expression on her face. Nathan shot up from his seat and looked at her over the top of his glasses. "Baby…" He went to her, immediately sliding an arm around her waist. "Are you all right?" She nodded, but he could tell she wasn't telling the truth. "Honey, are you sure you want to do these both in the same day?"

"I'm not spreading out the torture." She was hoarse and fighting tears.

"Should you be walking?"

She nodded again, vigorously this time. "Helps the cramping." She turned her head to face him. "Tubes are clear."

A faint smile crossed his lips. "That's good news."

She shrugged. "Just means something else is wrong."

He stroked her hair as they walked, understanding her pessimism. "That's why we're here, baby."

Nathan somehow managed to lift her spirits in the hour that followed. He managed to make a game of the various instruments in her pre-op room and she laughed at him, grateful to have him by her side. The older nurse that was tending to Sydney before her next procedure instantly adored him; she kept urging Sydney to "marry this one."

When she saw her doctor for the second time that day, she instructed him that Nathan was to be privy to everything that happened and all results. She always had a hard time after procedures and would rather someone with a clear head be told any important information. It was then that Nathan learned just how terrified she was of being "put under." She knew, rationally, that everything would be fine, but she always feared not waking up. It wasn't until he kissed the tears away from her cheeks that he felt his chest tighten and his heart ache. He was scared for her…he had been telling her for days that everything would be fine and now he was just as scared as Sydney. He wiped at his own eyes as she was wheeled down the hallway, already half asleep from the medication administered before the anesthesia.

Nathan's stomach knotted as he made his way to the waiting room. He found a corner seat on one of the couches and tried to watch the news on the television hanging on the opposite wall, but knew that wasn't going to work.

"Thought maybe you wouldn't want to sit here alone." Susan stood in front of him, two cups of coffee in her hands.

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Susie Q…" She smiled and sat next to him, handing him a cup. "Thank you, sweetheart." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "How did you get here?"

"Charlie…you're not mad, right? I know you guys said it wasn't a big deal and everything, but…"

"No, honey, I'm not mad, I'm grateful." He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to relax. "I know she's going to be fine, it's the outcome I'm worrying about." He took a sip of his coffee, then looked at his daughter again. "Is he in the parking lot or the gift shop?" Susan blushed. "He can be here, you know."

Susan texted Charlie and he walked into the waiting room a few minutes later. They spent their time chatting and playing games on Charlie's tablet, but Nathan's eyes kept going to the board listing the patients' progress…Sydney wasn't moving. He shot up from his seat and went to the small station by the door.

"Sydney Turner," he said to the woman sitting at the desk. "Is there any way to find out what's going on? It's supposed to be a simple procedure and she hasn't moved on the board in over a half hour." Though he tried to hide it, she heard panic in his voice.

"Let me make a phone call for you, sir." She dialed an extension and Nathan began to pace in front of her. She gave the person on the other end Sydney's information, said a few "I understands" and then asked Nathan to have a seat. "Someone will be in shortly." Nathan's heart dropped. He went back to Susan and Charlie, noticeably pale.

"Dad?"

"I don't know," he said, looking at the floor. "Someone's coming."

A few agonizing minutes later, someone in scrubs approached Nathan. "Mister Gardner."

He stood immediately, his eyes wide. "Syd?"

The man looked around the full waiting room, then changed his mind. "Step into the hallway with me?" Nathan didn't hesitate, leaving Susan and Charlie behind.

"Is she okay?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"Doctor Palo is still with her." He took in Nathan's face and sighed, just slightly. "She's going to be all right, but things are a little more complicated than he thought they'd be. I know she had the hysterosalpingogram this morning and that things looked okay…and as far as the clarity of the tubes…"

"Please, just tell me," Nathan interrupted.

"She has another case of endometriosis…on the side that was previously clear. It's more severe than the inoperable side, but he's burning it out right now. Unlike the left side, it's not attached to any organs so it's safe to…Mister Gardner?"

Nathan was leaning against the wall, staring at nothing. "This is going to break her heart, isn't it?" He looked back up at the man. "Our chances just diminished, didn't they?"

The young man looked solemn. "I can't actually give you those odds. The doctor will be out to talk to you as soon as…"

"You can't say, legally…but…you know." The man lowered his eyes. "How much longer?"

"A half an hour or so...it's a delicate process. We had to put her under a little deeper once the doctor found it, so she'll be in recovery longer as well. I'm sorry, but…I have to get back."

"No, no…go. Thank you." He felt sick. Knowing how badly Sydney wanted a child, never mind how much _he_ wanted one, and hearing that the likelihood of their creating that child together was just shattered, emotions rushed in on him all at once: anger, heartbreak, frustration... Those in the world who didn't want children had them in spades, but those who wanted them, who could provide for them…he slid down the wall, not caring who saw as a few tears fell from his eyes and ran down his cheeks.

"Dad?" Susan peeked around the corner. "Dad!" She ran to him, kneeling by his side. "What happened? Is Sydney okay?"

Nathan nodded. "She's going to be fine…physically." He told Susan the news he received and couldn't help it when he began to openly sob.

Susan's heart broke. After what she'd gone through with Sydney a few days beforehand, she knew this was going to hurt her horribly. She wrapped her arms around her father and let him cry, knowing that he wanted this out of his system now so he could be strong for Sydney later. "I'm so sorry, Dad…but…nobody's said impossible yet, right?"

Nathan sniffled, trying to gather himself. "No, but I'm not sure that will…" He sighed, his breath shaking. "If you want to stay somewhere for a couple of days…"

"What? Dad, are you kidding?"

Nathan shrugged. "I don't think we're going to be the best company…"

"Exactly why you need me around, okay? Syd's going to need to rest and you…you need to take care of her. I'll worry about everything else."

Nathan tried to smile. "I didn't mess you up so bad, huh?"

Susan's eyes watered. "I was worried for a while, but I turned out pretty normal."

Two and a half hours later, Nathan was at Sydney's side. She was right when she said she had a hard time coming out of anesthesia; getting her to keep her eyes open was a nearly impossible task.

"Baby, you need to stay with me, okay?" He tenderly stroked her face and tucked her hair behind her ear. "We can't go home until you're…"

"Found more," she croaked, hoarse from the breathing tube that had been down her throat, "didn't they?"

Nathan continued to run his fingers along her cheek as he nodded. "They did. It was on your right side, but they were able to get it."

"Hurts…"

Nathan took a shaky breath. "I know, honey…"

"Gonna be worse tonight." She was referring to the air that was going to travel up into her shoulder. Air had to be pumped into her abdomen in order for the procedure to be done and there was nowhere for it to go but up. It had happened the last time she had the procedure and the feeling was maddening.

"I'm going to take care of you, Syd, so is Susan." He moved his hands to hers, careful of her IV. "Sydney, I spoke with the doctor…"

"We're going to have a baby," she said matter of factly. "Not right away…but…"

Thinking it was the anesthesia talking, Nathan sweetened his voice. "Sweetheart, I…"

She shook her head. "I heard them…in recovery…but they're wrong."

Nathan couldn't stop a tear from escaping his eye. "Sydney…"

Sydney fought against her grogginess as best she could and wiped his tear away with a weak finger. "I'm not worried. We just…" She smiled as best she could. "…we have to focus on us now."

Nathan nodded, bringing her free hand to his lips. If she broke down at home, that was fine by him…preferred, really. He was sure the drugs were playing a part in her thoughts, but he did fully agree with her. "I like focusing on us."


	12. Pool Party

The next few days consisted of Sydney curled up in bed, Nathan at her side. They had a "Doctor Who" marathon and Sydney made Nathan watch a certain portion of "New Earth" over and over again, she loved hearing David Tennant say the words, "…and a little bit foxy." He babied her quite a bit and she found she didn't mind it at all. When she only had Arlen, she didn't let him coddle her, but this was different. Nathan was nothing but tender and caring with her and since sex was off the table, the couple engaged in countless hours of kissing, cuddling, and loving touches. Sydney didn't once bring up the subject of a baby and Nathan followed suit. When she was ready to talk about it, they'd talk.

Susan had been wonderful and did all she said she would. She cooked and cleaned up, never complaining once. Charlie had even stopped by a few times, winning bear hugs from Nathan thanks to his slightly emotional state. When Nathan and Sydney arrived home from having her follow up, they sat Susan down in the living room.

"Susie Q, I know you gave up valuable days of your summer," Nathan said, his fingers absentmindedly running along the back of Sydney's hand, "and we appreciate everything that you did for us…" He took a deep breath. "So, with the chance that I might regret this," he laughed, "you get one reasonable wish."

Without any hesitation, Susan responded, "Pool party."

Nathan cocked an eyebrow. "Huh? I was expecting…bigger."

Susan shook her head. "I missed a party at Elise's house and Ro said everyone was talking about it…but I don't mean that like I'm mad about it, I said I'd help you guys and I really wanted to…" Her face changed. "…and I kind of have ulterior motives."

"Uh oh," Sydney laughed.

"When school starts back up and you guys are, I dunno, um…holding hands in the hallway maybe – I'm trying to go G-rated, but…" She grunted at herself, not wanting to make them uncomfortable, but needing to make her point. "Look, the fact of the matter is people are gonna talk and whisper and…I'd rather get everything out in the open and let them have until school starts back up to get over it and then it'll be like 'Oh, hey look, there's Mister Gardner and Miss Turner, we don't need to ask Susan about it because we already know what's going on.'"

Nathan was the tiniest bit confused. "So, you want to have a party and…you, I think, want us to be there?"

"Yes," she answered firmly. "All out and about and don't hide the PDA and…"

"Don't hide it?" Sydney asked. "Wow, you really do want everything out there, but I…huh, I think I get it." She looked at Nathan. "We'll be old news in a week."

Nathan smiled widely. "Start making some phone calls, honey."

That weekend the pool was packed with Western Summit High students. Nathan bent the rules a bit, letting Susan invite more people than he'd usually allow, but he understood the position she was in. Being his daughter had been more trying since she'd entered high school, especially when he was principal. Then, when he was fired, she did everything she could to avoid the topic and now…well, now Sydney was living in her house. It was better to get everything "out there" as soon as possible.

Nathan tended to the grill, keeping a steady flow of hamburgers and hot dogs moving throughout the afternoon while Sydney tended to keeping drinks cold and potato chip bowls full. One quiet moment found Nathan and Sydney in the kitchen together. Sydney was wearing a one-piece swimsuit with a sarong wrapped around her waist, and Nathan was in a pair of red trunks and a t-shirt; Susan had insisted on casual, but appropriate attire. Nathan had playfully caught Sydney in the corner and was running his fingers through her hair, their noses barely touching.

"I'd say it's going well." His voice was just above a whisper.

"I agree, though I have seen a few of the girls staring at your, um…assets." She reached around and grabbed his rear. "You know…I'm feeling completely back to myself." She stopped grabbing, but her hand remained where it was.

"Is that so?" he asked, sounding innocent.

"Mm hm. I've loved every moment we've had lately…but I miss…" She kissed him, letting him feel her hunger for him. Nathan immediately wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body close to his and unable to control where his blood flow headed.

"You sure, baby?"

Sydney smiled, her cheeks blushing. "Tonight." She kissed him once more, then added, "That needs to go away for now." She wriggled away from him and grabbed the pitcher from the counter, heading back outside.

"You guys made out in the kitchen," Susan said, frantic.

"Uh…"

"Thank you!" She ran off, several friends surrounding her with hushed questions.

Slightly confused, not knowing if they'd really done something good or bad, Sydney smiled as a few of the kids asked for refills from the lemonade pitcher she was holding. Nathan reappeared a few minutes later, placing his arm around Sydney's shoulders.

A redheaded girl in a long gray tank that covered her suit walked up to the couple. "Someone's gotta say it. You guys are kind of adorable." She didn't give them a chance to respond and went to the table that held the food.

Nathan kissed Sydney's cheek. "I'm pretty Sure Susan will be safe come September." He had a thought that he knew could get him in trouble. "So, do you want to cement that we are a good couple to these kids?"

"Their opinion matters somehow?"

"Well, to Susan, of course." He looked around. "I need to get you wet," he whispered. Sydney immediately understood.

"Nathan…"

"…and it's so hot out here…"

"Nathan, no," she giggled.

"Water's a lot warmer than the last time…"

"Na…" He scooped her up and took a few steps before tossing her into the pool, each and every teenager in attendance laughing, albeit unsurely. Nathan jumped in as well and when Sydney broke the surface of the water smiling the laughter grew…and when Nathan couldn't help but kiss her, there was actually a small round of applause and a couple of cat calls.

Nathan scanned for his daughter's face and when he found her smiling he hoisted himself up out of the pool and went to her, a devious smile on his face. "C'mere, Susie Q."

"Dad…" Susan backed away. She was still dry and Nathan couldn't help himself.

"Can't give your dad a hug in front of your friends?"

"Not when he's gonna toss me into the…" Her breath caught as Charlie grabbed her from behind and sent them both into the water, Nathan laughing hysterically.

The party lasted until just after ten and a couple of Susan's friends stayed the night in her newly "remodeled" room. She was happy to know that all of her friends could come and go now. As hard as it was, Sydney and Nathan behaved themselves - knowing they were a couple that lived together was one thing, but the possibility of students hearing them having sex was completely out of the question. Besides, the anticipation could only make it that much better.


	13. Alpha Nathan

It was uncomfortably warm out, hot and humid, as any August day. Sydney kept a smile on her face as a bead of sweat rolled down the back of her neck. She didn't regret agreeing to help out, but she would have given nearly anything for, at the very least, some cloud cover.

Nathan watched as various sets of male eyes took in his lover's form. She was wearing a light yellow sundress, which left her neck and shoulders deliciously exposed, her ponytail not helping the situation. The dress was very much nineteen fifties inspired, making for the most perfect female silhouette. She flitted from person to person, her smile sweet and personable. He was unable to concentrate on anything else around him and it was her fault. That morning she made sure to finish her shower just before he could join her, slipped on her dress right before he entered their room, and kept her hand on his thigh as they drove to school, her fingers lightly stroking above the inseam of his pants. She was making him want her and when he'd asked her about it, she laughed and told him he was imagining things.

Colleges were being courted today. Thanks to the program Nathan and Sydney put together, several local campuses were interested in giving Western Summit High a chance at their student teachers. Bound copies of their presentation had been sent to every school within a two-hour commute and the interest was more than they could have hoped for. Of course, this meant that the program's creators had to be present and charming.

"Nathan? Are you even listening to me?"

Nathan turned his head, Joe coming into his line of vision. "Hm? Oh, yeah, sure…um, what were you saying?"

Joe laughed, rolling his eyes. "I was just thanking you again, I've a feeling the spring is going to be good for the district."

"Well, you gave us something to do and…" His eyes went back to Sydney. A tall, blonde man had his hand on Sydney's back, laughing at something she'd just said.

"And you can't tear your eyes off of her." He put a firm hand on Nathan's shoulder. "Things are going well at home?"

He nodded. "Yeah, the renovations got pushed back a little with her surgery, but they'll…the, uh, kitchen will be done this week."

"Nate, she's doing fine. They love her." Joe completely misunderstood the way he was looking at Sydney.

"Yeah, I can see that." He cleared his throat. "She's got a way about her, can…captivate. I think we can safely say we're going to have their students. Excuse me." He made his way through the small sea of people and interrupted the conversation Sydney was having.

"Excuse me, gentleman," he said, his smile bright.

"Ah, Mister Gardner," the blonde man said. Nathan couldn't recall his name. "Miss Turner was just telling us how much time the two of you put into this program. It certainly shows and we appreciate the drive to help new educators."

"We worked extremely well together, so the project came rather easily." He looked at Sydney. "I need to steal you away for a few minutes, hm?"

Sydney saw the look in his eyes and a pleasurable chill ran through her body. "Of course, Nathan." She looked at the men around her and smiled. "Pardon me." She followed Nathan from the courtyard through the side doors and into the school. "Something wrong, honey?" she asked, coy.

He took her hand and led her to the main office, the only place there was air conditioning today. It was deserted. "Why are you driving me crazy, Syd?" he asked, going through the door to Joe's office. The blinds behind the desk were drawn to keep it cooler.

"I'm not sure what you mean."

He took her hand and placed it between his legs. "Do you know how hard it is to hide this from them? All day long you've been teasing me."

Sydney rubbed her hand along his hardening erection and smiled, retracting it. "I don't recall doing anything to you. I showered alone, dressed alone…I made sure to be only innocently affectionate on the way here…and a good hostess to…"

Nathan stopped her, spinning her body and pressing her against the back of the door. "You're flirting and you're making very sure that I know you're doing it." He licked her neck, the salt there enjoyable. "I see you look over your shoulder at me while they laugh at your words…you what? Want me jealous?"

"I'd never want to do such a thing." She tried to move away from him, but he pinned her body with his. God, she loved this.

"Lies," he growled, taking her lips. He bit down on her bottom lip, just enough to show her that he was feeling a bit…

"The females in attendance aren't exactly ignoring you, are they? And…maybe I love when 'Alpha Nathan' makes an appearance," she confessed, reaching for his restrained erection once again. "I had a feeling today was going to get tedious and boring…"

"So you toy with me? Tease me?" His hand went up the loose, flowing skirt of her dress, his finger hooking the waistband of her panties, but not pulling them down.

She smiled, her lips dripping sin. "I want you to make sure I know who I belong to."

"Oh…" His face stayed stern. "After some branding, are you?" She didn't answer. "Were you trying to get them to eye you like that?" He pulled the cotton fabric down her thighs. "_Were_ you flirting?"

"Not at all, I was just being polite."

"Well, I'm pretty sure they would love to tear your dress off…" He pushed a finger inside of her, finding no resistance. "…and fuck you..." He pumped the digit roughly in and out of her, causing her to whimper and smile. "…but they can't have you."

"Why not?" she asked, egging him on. They had been together since her surgery, but Nathan had yt to truly let himself go. He had been so gentle and careful with her and she wanted him to know that it was okay to give in to other desires now. "Why can't they have me? Why can't they fuck me?"

He unzipped his fly and freed himself, slight relief flooding into his eyes due to the release of pressure. "Because you're mine," he growled. "Fucking mine!"

"Show me, baby…" He wasted no time in hiking up her skirt and slamming his hips into hers. She did her best not to cry out too loud at the contact, but it was difficult. She wrapped a leg around his waist and gasped when he picked her up, thrusting her body into the door.

"This office used to be mine," he grunted, the feeling of her body making him crave even more from her. He kept her in his arms and turned. It was only a few short steps and she was on the edge of the desk that used to belong to him. "I got fucked because of this office." He pistoned, Sydney's knuckles white as she held on to the wooden edge. "Who do you belong to?" he asked, sucking at her neck.

"You," Sydney panted, loving the way he could make her want this.

"Who's cock do you want to fuck you?" He said the words before he could censor them…and didn't care.

"Yours…fuck me, Nathan…harder…fill me. Make them smell you on me…fucking mark me." She felt like a wanton whore and she reveled in it. Making love was wonderful, but this…this was a different beast that they both craved. Not able to get the exact leverage he wanted, he pulled out of her and turned her so she was bent over yet another desk in the building. He entered her from behind and she bit down on her arm, muffling a scream of pure rapture.

"This what you want?" he panted in her ear, bent over her body. "You want it so deep…so fucking rough…"

"God, yes!"

"Who do you fucking come for?"

"You…"

His pace became relentless, if she wanted to be marked, so be it. "Show me…soak me." He bit down on her shoulder and she spasmed around him, just as he'd asked for. Her vision was blurred with tears and her body felt electrified. "That's right, baby…oh fuck…you know what happens when you do that?" She could only moan in response. "I fucking fill you, just like you want…" He came hard and fast, his hips never stilling. When he was completely spent, he left her body and turned her around. He kissed her fully on he lips, his tongue gentle.

"Mmm…is it safe to say that we both needed that?" Her face was flush and her eyes half closed.

"I've been fantasizing about something like that for weeks." He kissed her again, wishing he could take her again right then and there.

"How do we explain our disappearance?"

Nathan smiled as he redressed his lower half. "We'll tell them the heat got to you."


	14. First Fight

With only three weeks left until school started, Nathan and Sydney were doing everything they could to finish up all the work on the house. They had finally decided on colors for the living and family rooms and Nathan was hard at work painting after Sydney finished the taping portion. While he worked, she went off to Just Be to pick up Susan. She was in training and her first night of "real" work was in two days. Arlen had put off her training until everything at home had calmed down.

Sydney walked into the lobby, happy to feel the air-conditioning at full blast – it was nearly triple digits outside. She barely made it into the main room when Arlen stopped her.

"Hey, honey," he said, something "off" in his voice.

"What's wrong?" she asked, immediately.

He frowned. "Always hated that about me, I'm so obvious." He sighed, then took Sydney's hand. "So, I'm not going to say what I think's going on, but…oh, hell, yes I am. Charlie stopped by today."

"Did he interrupt?"

"Mm…not really. He wants something to do to, though he certainly doesn't need the money…anyway, it's fine and I could use all the high school kids I can get to drum up odd nights of the week and…"

"Arlen."

"Right. They fought, he left, and Susan's in my office. I don't know what about – they fought out of ear range."

"Out of _your_ ear range? That seems impossible."

Arlen blushed. "Long phone call from David."

Sydney smiled at him. "How much longer is he staying in, um, there?"

"He wants a couple of more weeks…Syd, it's gonna work this time."

Sydney put her hand on her best friend's shoulder, rubbing gently. "I know it is." She left him and made her way back to his office. She could hear Susan sniffling through the door. "Susan?" She knocked, pushing the door open a little. "Honey, are you okay?" Honey. It had slipped out, sounding perfectly natural, but Sydney felt a pang of worry instantly. She sounded…motherly – something she wasn't sure Susan would want her to sound like and…

"Syd…" Susan shot up out of the chair and pulled the door open the rest of the way. Her eyes were red and her cheeks wet with tears. She looked at Sydney, obviously wanting something, but scared just as Sydney was.

_Screw it…_ Sydney took Susan into her arms and the young woman hugged her tightly, her chest shaking. "Susan, what happened?"

"He's so stupid!" she yelled, her face reddening. "He can go anywhere he wants and has so many opportunities and he wants to just throw them away and…" She rested her head on Sydney's shoulder. "I…" Her breath caught a little and Sydney rubbed her back. She needed a mother and if she wasn't ready to talk to her own yet, feelings of guilt or not, Sydney was going to step in.

"Susan…"

"Syd," Susan interrupted. "Can we go somewhere? I just…I don't wanna go home and Dad will be there and he'll…I…"

Sydney handed Susan her car keys. "Go get in and I'll take care of your dad." Susan took the keys and left the office, grateful. Sydney pulled her phone from her purse and called Nathan.

"Would you believe I stepped in the paint tray?" Nathan said as soon as he picked up the phone.

Sydney smiled. "Maybe…hey, are you okay being there on your own for a bit or do you think the paint tray will attack again."

"I think I tamed it," he laughed. "Only got the tarp, the carpet is safe. Everything all right?"

"It will be, I just think that Susan needs a little girl time."

Nathan smiled widely. He knew how hard Sydney had been trying to keep at least some distance from Susan, not wanting to be a replacement, but he also knew that both of them wanted more from one another. "Bring home a pizza?" he asked, letting her know he wasn't going to press for details.

"I love you," she answered. She hung up and went out to her car. Susan had started it, the air conditioner and the radio on.

"Good music," Susan said, seeming surprised.

"Gotta keep up with you kids," Sydney teased, making Susan smile. "Hungry?"

She shook her head. "Not yet. Arlen had us taste just about everything on the menu so we'd know what we were talking about."

"Okay then…different idea." Sydney pulled out of the parking lot and let the music play as she drove. She wasn't going to ask Susan anything until she decided she wanted to talk. Twenty minutes later they were sitting in oversized massage chairs, their feet being pampered.

"He won't even think about Oxford," Susan blurted.

Sydney raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Charlie?"

Susan nodded. "He might get into trouble, but he's so smart! His grades are amazing and when he visited his father yesterday, they were talking about colleges and…aside from his grades, he has an 'in' there! He could have an amazing opportunity but he won't go…because of me."

"Susan…" Honestly, she had no idea how to approach this. Whatever she said could be taken in the wrong way and the last thing she wanted was to hurt Susan. "…there's still a couple of months before any decisions need to be made…"

"Please tell me what you're really thinking. I think I've run every single scenario through my head that's possible and all of them turn out shitty." She blushed. "Sorry."

"Swear away, Susan, especially when it comes to men." She sighed. "You love him?"

She nodded. "Yeah, of course…but it's…" Guilt ran through Susan's veins. "…it's high school, you know? I'm seventeen and I know that just because I love him now doesn't mean…" Her eyes watered. "I'm a bitch."

Sydney reached over and took Susan's hand. "Furthest thing from it, sweetheart. You've already figured out what most girls don't realize until they're in college." She rubbed her thumb along the back of Susan's hand. "That's not to say that some people don't find 'the one' at your age, Charlie may well be…and if you didn't truly love him, you would tell him to stay, not argue for him to possibly go."

"I don't want…" Fresh tears fell. "I don't ever want regrets if I can help it. I don't want to be bitter like…" Sydney understood immediately; Susan didn't want to wind up like her mother. Susan saw the look in Sydney's eyes and knew that she had honed in on her thoughts - she went on the defensive. "I wouldn't trade Dad for the world, even with his past…"

"I know you wouldn't, but I understand what you're afraid of." She leaned her head back, but didn't let go of Susan's hand. "Is he angry?"

"I think so."

"Give him a little bit of time, it'll force him to think about your fight…and just maybe, he's a smart kid after all, he'll understand where you're coming from." She shifted her upper body to fully face Susan. "He adores you, and rightfully so. I wish I'd had your head on my shoulders at your age."

"Thank you, Syd, but I still feel like…" She wiped at her eyes, tired of crying.

"First fight too, huh?" Susan nodded, blushing. "I don't know whether to tell you that it gets worse or better," Sydney chuckled. "Both things are true."

A moment of clarity happened then, for both women. Susan looked at Sydney, really looked at her. She was thankful to her for so much, but needed to make something clear. "Just, please, don't ever hide the truth from me. If you want to tell me something harsh, or something you think will upset me, don't ever talk yourself out of it." She put her free hand on top of Sydney's. "Is that…okay?"

Sydney nodded, refusing to cry. Susan had just asked for so much in only a few words, but it all made sense. Her parents had kept harsh truths from her and finding them out later only made things worse. She was only asking Sydney for honesty, but somehow, to Sydney, it meant more than that. "More than okay," she finally answered. "I think you and Charlie will be fine in a few days and…encourage him. He may decide to take an opportunity to show you…well, you know."

Susan finally smiled with dry eyes. "You have a good handle on 'the mom thing.'" Sydney's eyes fell. "No matter what _she_ might have said to you, I…Syd, I'm going to think of you that way, especially if you and Dad…you know, get married."

"I don't want to take anything away from anyone."

"You're not," Susan said surely. "You're only adding, I promise.


	15. One of Those Couples

Later that night, Nathan turned out the light on his nightstand. He finished reading another chapter of their current novel to Sydney and thought she had already drifted off to sleep. He was caught a little by surprise when she shifted in bed, cuddling against his chest and beginning to talk.

"I want to thank you for not bringing up things since the surgery." Her voice was soft, but steady. "You didn't press for anything and I couldn't be more grateful for that."

He'd been wondering for weeks when she would decide to talk about things. It was now and he let out a breath he felt he'd been holding forever. "Syd, I couldn't imagine…I don't know how to even start this…"

She smiled against his skin; he could feel it. "You don't need to start anything, Nathan. What I said in the hospital…it wasn't because of the anesthesia and I didn't have any weird dreams or visions…it's just a feeling."

Nathan shifted onto his side, his nose touching Sydney's. "And it's a wonderful feeling, but, Syd…"

"You think I'm setting myself up for more disappointment," she interrupted.

He would only answer her truthfully. "A bit…I'm not trying to be negative…I can only go by what I was told."

"I know, honey. I meant the other things I said though, too. We need to focus on the present and on us. We have a brand new school year starting soon and…I finally have what I've worked so hard for." She kissed his lips lightly. "_And_ a real job."

Nathan laughed now, the sound soft and light. "You've been trying to get your own classroom a hell of a lot longer than you tried to get me."

"Oh, yeah? How do you know?"

"Well," he kissed her neck, his lips lingering on her skin. "You never had to try to get me at all." He laughed at himself. "Whenever I want to try and make a point, a string of cheese leaves my mouth."

"I love string cheese!" she teased.

"And now you're just as bad."

"Oh no, we're already _that_ couple! We're rubbing off on each other and will be looked at as cute, disgusting freaks! Whatever shall we do?"

Nathan's laugh grew stronger. "What's gotten into you tonight?"

She shook her head, her hair tickling his chest. "I don't know…just happy, I think. David's going to be back with Arlen soon – healthy, I might add – Susan and I had…a moment today…and, you know, I get to go to sleep in this bed every night, so there's that…"

"I won't ever push you, Syd," he said, returning to the beginning of their conversation. "I have to be honest though, the last couple of weeks…they were killing me. I wanted to talk to you; I needed to be sure you were okay."

A few long moments passed and when Sydney spoke again, the joy was gone from her voice. "I needed time, Nathan, and I was being a little selfish about it. I have a habit of…I haven't had anyone who, Arlen aside, but I just expect it from him, like a brother," she rambled. "It was just me for so long…I'm sorry."

"I didn't mean to upset you…"

"No, you didn't. Having you in my life is…it's everything I've ever wanted in a relationship, but…"

"Please no buts…"

"It's a good one." She caressed his face, not needing the light to find his cheek. "I need to get used to there being someone else who's looking out for me."

"I've been doing that for months," he said, slightly stung.

"I know you have, but now…" Her smile returned and her eyes watered happily. "…you're my emergency contact…you're the one who the doctors tell things to, who holds my hand in waiting rooms…you're the person that I've always needed at my side, but never had." She wiped at her eye. "This was not supposed to go this way tonight…"

"I'll be whatever you need, Sydney, you never have to feel…"

"Trapped inside myself," she said quickly. "I know…just like I know that somehow we're going to be parents."

And suddenly Nathan felt the same odd sense of certainty that Sydney did and understood why she couldn't explain it to him. Maybe he was just caught up in a moment, maybe he was tired and reality was bending a little…but something deep down in his chest told him to be patient. "We are," he whispered, his mouth next to her ear.

"See, we _are_ that couple," she laughed. "Even my crazy is rubbing of on you."

"There are two very sane people in this bed, Syd." He kissed her, innocent and loving. "I love being able to talk like this."

Sydney yawned. "Me too." She shifted so her back was to his chest and he wrapped his arms around her as he did every night. "Good night, Nathan."

"Good night, Syd…"


	16. Mechanic

_**Author's Note: Hello? Anyone there? Thank you to the couple of you leaving reviews, it means a lot! If anyone is interested I posted an Tony Stark/Nathan Gardner smutty crossover called "The Penthouse." I haven't gotten a single peep on it so…yeah, there's that. Um…enjoy?**_

Sydney woke and was sad to find herself alone in bed. Frowning, she turned over and looked at the clock on the nightstand – it was twelve thirty in the afternoon. She jolted awake and quickly made her way to the bathroom. She popped in her contacts and brushed her teeth before piling her hair on top of her head and taking a quick shower to wake up the rest of the way. After slipping on a tank top and a pair of shorts, she went around the house calling for Nathan.

"In the garage, Syd!" she finally heard him shout.

She found her flip-flops, went down the stairs then through the door to the garage. "I can't believe I slept that long…and that you let me!" She didn't see Nathan right away.

"You were up late working in the kitchen last night, I thought you needed a little break." He rolled out from under his aging Chrysler, surprising Sydney. "It's perfect in there, by the way." The kitchen remodel had finished up the day before and Sydney refused to go to bed until everything was in its place. They'd been eating takeout a little too long.

"You're…working on the car?"

Nathan stood up and smiled at her. He was in a pair of old, torn jeans and a white tank top, an unbuttoned denim shirt over top of it. There were smudges of dirt and oil on him in various places, his hair was a mess, and a shadow of his salt and pepper stubble graced his face. Sydney struggled to breathe for a moment. "Just finished changing the oil now, I did the brakes earlier this morning and…" He raised an eyebrow at her. "Syd? You okay?"

"You…work on cars…"

He laughed. "Uh huh. Haven't done it in a while, but I…honey?"

"So, you're smart, funny…you're handy around the house and musically gifted…_and_ you can work on cars?"

"Wouldn't be fun to tell you everything I know how to do right up front would it? My 'honey-do' list would be…"

Sydney nearly tackled him, pushing against the passenger side door of the car, her mouth on his and her leg wrapping around one of his. "Honey _do_," she purred. She laughed at herself and found that Nathan wasn't exactly reciprocating. She pouted.

"You just got out of the shower and I'm filthy…"

"You know I don't mind dirt." She tugged at his earlobe and he tried not to smile.

"Fantasy of yours?"

"It is now." Her eyes lit up. "Susan's with your mother, isn't she?"

Nathan nodded. "Annual back to school shopping trip…" His hands went to Sydney's backside; he couldn't help himself. "Gonna let her have the car…uunnh…" Sydney's mouth moved to a rather sensitive area of his neck, one that always drove him crazy. "…senior year and all…"

"Very considerate of you." Her leg wrapped around his waist and she ground against him. "And you'll drive…"

"Later," he interrupted, his hands moving to the front of her body. They trailed along her stomach, lifting her tank top and exposing her lightly tanned skin. "Still my car for now…" He cupped her breasts, squeezing just enough to make Sydney bite at her lip. "…and I think…" Nathan picked her up and placed her on the hood of the car. "…I'll wash it before I give it to her." He kissed her lips, then trailed his tongue down her neck to the swell of her breasts. He pulled her top the rest of the way up, happy she'd skipped finding a bra after her shower. "You're gonna need another shower," he chuckled.

He raked her fingers through his hair and he sucked at her nipple. "You can wash my back."

"You make me crazy, you know that?" His mouth moved to her stomach and he kissed the new scar below her bellybutton.

"Well, you don't do a damn thing for me," she answered, sarcastically.

"Let's change that, hm?" He slid her shorts and panties down her legs, his mouth following. He didn't hesitate as his tongue lapped at her sex. "Mmm…" He hummed against her and a low moan left her throat. "Been a little while since I was here…miss me?" He pushed his tongue inside of her and she actually screamed, her voice bouncing off the walls of the garage. Nathan was…ridiculously gifted with his tongue.

Sydney's head swam, coherent words abandoning her as Nathan kept her hips firmly pressed against the car. She moaned and cursed until she came, Nathan growling into her as she did so. He licked at her causing her to all but mew and luring her into a false sense of calm. Her eyes were closed, her cheeks flush, and her breath ragged. "So…good…" she finally panted.

"She found her words." Nathan's voice was low. "How about I take them away again, hm?"

Sydney opened her eyes just as Nathan thrust himself within her. "Fuck!"

"Or dirty ones will do just fine…" He bent himself over her, enjoying the look of pure lust in her eyes. "On top of a fucking car…" He kissed her, his lips and tongue dominating hers. His pace was steady and firm, but not exactly rough. He seemed to be in between of two very different states.

"Nathan?"

He smiled down at her, now moving at a slow, smooth pace. "You know I love you, right?" He hooked his arms under her shoulders, bringing her body flat against his.

"Oooh…" she breathed. "…of course I do."

"When I take you like this…" He slid nearly all the way out of her body, teasing her. "…you know I…"

Sydney caressed Nathan's face and rolled her hips up, making him gently enter her again. "When you take me like this, it shows me see how passionate you are and, baby, you have no idea what that means to a girl."

His eyes seemed to soften and he increased his speed. "Show me," he teased. He used his pelvic bone to rub against her clit and Sydney began to whimper beneath him. "Oh, Syd…honey I feel you…" She came and he couldn't control himself, he spilled inside her, clinging to her body.

Sydney smiled, looking almost shy. "How many different places do you think we can do this?"

He slid from her body and they dressed as he answered. "Hm…there's something to think about, but for now…how about the shower?"


	17. Back to School

_**Author's Note: I've had a pretty rough (read: terrible) week, so this is VERY light and fluffy for my own sanity.**_

Sydney felt butterflies in her stomach as the school came into view. Summer vacation was over and so many things had transpired in the last three months. Nathan saw the look on her face and reached over to hold her hand. She looked turned her head towards him and smiled, happy that this was her new morning routine. She didn't have to rush to school to sneak in a few extra minutes with him anymore; instead they would ride together in Nathan's new Volkswagen Touareg. As soon as he saw it, he knew it was what he wanted - safe for the winters with plenty of room for a family. Susan was driving the Chrysler now, happily so, and unaware of what occurred on top of it.

"You did this for almost a full year, Syd," Nathan said, smiling at her. "You're going to be great."

She smiled back, a bit wider than she wanted to, but she couldn't help herself. "I'm not sure it's the classes I'm apprehensive about." She looked down at her skirt, blushing.

"Everyone knows you got this job on your own. They know you care about the kids…and those kids had a few weeks to say whatever they needed to."

Sydney laughed a little. "Not worried about the kids either."

They pulled into the parking lot and Nathan took the key from the ignition. "Honey, there are no rules against it, Joe's insanely happy about it, the board _knows_ all about it…and most importantly, we're happy. If anyone has an issue with it…" Sydney leaned over and kissed him, lingering a little longer than she should have.

"…screw 'em." They parted and gathered their things from the backseat before entering the halls of Western Summit High for a new year. As they started across the parking lot, Nathan made a decision. He laced his fingers with hers, his thumb gently stroking hers. He didn't let go until they walked into the office to sign in for the day.

"I suspect your sign in times will be the same on a daily basis?" Joe asked, winking at them. Sydney blushed again and Nathan nodded, proud of the fact. "It's fantastic."

Nathan chuckled. "He said 'fantastic' – it's so much easier to bring Nine into day to day conversations…"

Sydney grabbed a few papers off of the counter and playfully rolled her eyes. "Kids are already filtering in, Nathan. Allons-y!" She turned, her skirt twirling against her body and left the office. He caught up to her immediately.

"Touché, Syd." They walked through the halls to their classrooms, noticing a few of the students smiling at them as they did so. "Not so bad," he whispered. He went to Sydney's room with her. She crossed the threshold while he stayed within it. "I'll see you at lunch."

Sydney put her things on her desk and walked back over to him. "Mm hm." She was giddy, plain and simple. Life was good right now and she was reveling in it. With the softest touch, she caressed his cheek and kissed his lips. "Have a good morning, _honey_."

"You too."

The first half of the day went smoothly. Both Nathan and Sydney's classes were well behaved and they were both grateful to have done a little extra work on their plans at home over the last week. Sydney made her way to the faculty restroom when the bell rang for lunch and when she came out…

"Sydney Turner, how could you have kept _that_ a secret!" Madelyn had been all but pacing outside the bathroom door. "We went out to lunch at least a dozen times and you never even hinted at…"

"He's a tiger in bed, isn't he?"

"Loo! You can't just ask like that!" Madelyn scolded the economics teacher standing next to her.

Loo blushed. "Sorry, Sydney…but…" She smiled. "He is isn't he? The uptight broody, ones always are."

Sydney sighed. "Nathan isn't uptight _or_ broody."

"Well, no, not anymore," Loo added with a sly smile. "You've transformed him."

"She has a point, Syd," Madelyn added. "And he looks…different."

"Guys," Sydney whined.

"Healthy, tan, fit…"

"Maddie, you're married, stop checking out my…."

"Boyfriend!" Loo giggled. Sydney's face fell and Loo quickly added, "Oh, sweetie, we're just having a little fun with you."

"Yeah, Syd, we're really happy for you, we just felt a little left out."

"We just didn't know how to go about it," Sydney said, finally starting to smile. "We didn't even tell his daughter or my best friend for a long time."

"Are you really living together now? That's what Andrea told me after getting home from Susan's pool party."

Sydney nodded. "Right after I got out of the hospital when…"

"No need for those memories," Loo interrupted. "But…just a tiny hint about the tiger thing?"

"Loo!"

"I'm sorry, but it's in my head and I promise I'll drop it if…"

Sydney started to walk away from the women, anxious to get to her lunch date. "I'm a _very_ happy woman." She put a little extra swing into her step as she went back to her room and could hear her friends giggling behind her.

"Thought you were standing me up," Nathan said when Sydney walked through her doorway.

"Just getting through a little interrogation about you." Nathan raised an eyebrow. "Were you formerly broody and uptight?"

"Most likely," he laughed. "I used to go to bars and drink alone after school, so…yeah, those descriptions fit. Uptight here, broody there…" He went to her, arm circling her waist. "…happy now."

"I was asked how you were in bed." Nathan's eyes went wide. "Don't be surprised if you catch the female faculty staring at your ass."

"You answered?"

She laughed, pressing herself closer to him. "In my own way, without actually saying much of anything."

"You know what?"

"Hm?"

"Say whatever you like, maybe we'll get elected to the homecoming court. Hungry?"

Sydney took his lips. "Mm hm…"

Nathan pulled back. "Well, I'm pretty sure someone packed both of us some lunch…and I hear he has a nice ass…"


	18. Touchdown

Sydney jumped up and cheered as Evan Sanders ran into the end zone, scoring the first touchdown of the night. She had worked with him over the last two weeks to make sure his test grade was high enough to play in the game. He set his mind to things and made her proud. Nathan looked up at her, his smile wide. School had only been in session for a few weeks, but they had been the best weeks he'd ever had at Western Summit. With their relationship out in the open, new avenues were available to them and he found himself grateful for a night like tonight.

Sydney sat back down and Nathan's arm immediately wrapped around her. The temperature had dropped considerably, which made the perfect excuse for sitting even closer together. "Once he realized I wouldn't let him skate by, he really dug in." She turned and looked at Nathan. "I think I may actually be good at this."

"Never a doubt in my mind," Nathan said, kissing her cheek. He looked around a little and thought about how much had changed in a year. "You know, this time last year…I was dealing with protests, Charlie punching me, and getting fired."

She looked at him, an eyebrow raised in confusion. "I knew about the fired part, but…what?"

Nathan chuckled. "Never went into much detail about the other stuff, I know. Charlie and I didn't get off to the greatest start." He tenderly caressed her face. "So much can change in only months." Sydney blushed, still not quite used to the fact that they could be open anywhere they wanted to be. The second quarter ended and Nathan stood, extending his hand. "Hot chocolate?"

"Read my mind." She took his hand and, try as she might, she couldn't wipe the smile from her face. This was their first official school "outing" aside from no longer hiding in their classrooms all of the time…but in the halls, they wouldn't do more than occasionally graze one another's hands. Nathan's thumb gently rubbed over Sydney's index finger as they walked down the bleachers and made their way to the concession stand. Once in line, he stood behind her, wrapping his arms fully around her waist and holding her close.

"You can't possible know how happy I am right now," he whispered in her ear.

"I really think I can." She leaned her head back against his shoulder and realized that they most likely looked like the countless teenaged couples around them…and she didn't care. She never had a real "boyfriend" in high school, not one that lasted more than a month or so anyway, so why not enjoy this now? "Have you thought about tomorrow yet?"

"It's just a day, Syd." They reached the front of the concessions line. "Two hot chocolates, please."

"Your birthday isn't just a day, Nathan…and if it was, it isn't anymore." She took her cup from the counter, then turned to look at him. "Everyone deserves special treatment on their day. I already made a special reservation for us, but it's not until eight. Susan wants a father/daughter breakfast…"

Nathan smiled, paying for their drinks. "Used to be a tradition that she loved…but the last few years were forced with _me_ asking _her_." His smile widened. "She made sure to remind me of it every morning this week."

"Hm, makes you wonder if, oh, I dunno, some relationship has been mended a little…"

Nathan kissed her, chastely, but openly, a few of their students within range. "Yeah, I wonder." They held hands again as they walked away from the counter. "What could have happened to me in the last year or so to make me…"

Sydney put her finger to Nathan's lips. "More than just us happened, Nathan. You were trying to make the changes…"

"That I couldn't have made on my own. Syd, I failed dozens of times, you know that." He nuzzled her ear with his nose and the conversation didn't need to go any further.

"Nathan!" a man's voice called from behind them.

"Please no," Nathan groaned. Sydney peeked behind her, then frowned at him. "Shit." Nathan turned, his face void of all of the happiness that had just been there. "Yes, Adam?" The superintendent was standing still, waiting for Nathan to close the gap between them.

"Nathan, uh, Miss Turner, I've been wanting to talk to you both all week…"

"And we've been avoiding you all week," Nathan answered sternly.

"I know." He looked down at the ground. "I'm…sorry."

"You're what?"

He looked at Sydney. "The things I said to you…"

"Do you mean the threats?" Sydney asked without hesitation.

"Yes. When I heard what happened…" He cleared his throat and changed the subject. "I understand the two of you are in a relationship."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Not against the rules and she got the job on her own…"

"Of course she did, you'd have nothing to do with that. The grades in her room were…"

"I told you that," Sydney said, trying to stay calm.

Nathan's face began to redden. "I can't tell what this is, Adam. Are you apologizing or prying? The kids don't care that we're a couple so…"

"Apologizing," Adam interrupted. "Nathan, you and I were friends before everything with Charlie happened."

"He's a good kid and I'm happy that I got fired."

"Me too." Nathan's mouth dropped. "I looked at the grades in your classes too, Nathan. You never should have gone to administration. And, as for the two of you," he nearly smiled, "I'm glad." He nodded at them and walked away.

Sydney sipped her hot chocolate, then looked at Nathan. "That was…odd."

"That's Adam." Nathan shook his head, his smile returning. "He hates to admit when he's wrong, but knows when he has to do it." He slid his arm around her waist again and walked them back to their seats. "So, reservations, huh?"

Sydney looked away from him. "Huh uh, I'm not telling you and you can't make me."

"Bet I can," he whispered, sending chills through her body.

"I _really_ want you to try…but I won't crack." They sat and she leaned against him, newly excited for the following night. "And no present if you ask about it again."

"Getting strict with me, hm?"

She laughed. "I have to, I suck at keeping secrets."

Nathan's tone softened. "Well, I'd better behave myself. This will be my first birthday surprise since I was a kid."

"Oh, Nathan, you shouldn't have said that."

"Why?"

"Because now I'm going to want to top myself every year to make up for that."

He held her closer. "Is this going to be anything like how you've tried to make up for _other_ things I missed out on?"

"Better," she giggled. "I'll be able to do them in public."

"Wait, every year, huh?"

Sydney blushed. "Like that's a surprise to you?"

"No…I just like the sound of it."


	19. Happy Birthday

_**Author's Note: I've had a rough month and a really rough week, so I'm betting that this chapter is kind of awful…sorry guys, I'm trying!**_

Susan sat across from her father, chocolate chip waffles in front of her. She watched as Nathan cut into his stack of blueberry pancakes and smiled. The last few years of this tradition had been trying to say the least, but today…today was perfect.

"So, Dad, I thought maybe we could talk about a few things while were here." She sipped her orange juice.

Nathan smiled back at her. "Sure, honey. What's on your mind?"

"A few things, but mainly, um, college." She cleared her throat. "I've been doing a lot of thinking and, well, a lot of mind changing." Nathan raised an eyebrow, but he didn't get the chance to ask any questions before Susan continued. "You know I wanted to leave. I wanted to get as far away from you and Mom as I could, but now…"

"Susan," Nathan began, his voice soft, "I'm fine with wherever you want to go, you know that. Your grandparents and I have been saving for…"

Susan shook her head. "I don't want to go far, at least…not yet. I just got a parent back and while everyone else doesn't want that, I do because I haven't had…" She blinked back tears. "This was a lot different when I practiced it."

Nathan reached across the table and took his daughter's hand. "Susie Q…"

She composed herself. "I don't know exactly what I want to major in yet, so I was thinking of a local campus to get all of my gen ed credits out of the way and, well, Ro's been thinking the same thing. You know how her dad flips houses and stuff and…he was going to let us have a place…" She was rattling things off as fast as she could, a bit of nervousness taking over. "…I want to keep my job with Arlen and I want to still see you, but I really want you and Sydney to have your space." She took a deep breath.

"That all?" Nathan said, chuckling.

Susan smiled. "Yeah."

"Space…for me and Syd?"

She sighed, blushing. "I love you guys, but I can only wear headphones so much."

Nathan went crimson. "What?"

"Dad, you and Syd…"

"When you're home we hardly ever…"

"Dad, there was a butt print on the hood of the car!" It was a shouted whisper, with traces of a giggle.

"Shit…" He started to laugh as well. "Honey, I…"

She waved her hands in front of her. "I don't want to know, I just…" And suddenly Susan was more grown up than Nathan had ever seen. "You deserve the sort of time that people have before kids, you know? You deserve real time to yourselves and…"

Nathan's eyes grew sad. "Honey, please don't think that…"

"No!" Susan quickly lowered her voice. "Dad, I promise, I'm not headed anywhere near that. I'm not comparing this to you and Mom at all. How could I? I love living with you and Sydney, I'm one of the few teenagers who can honestly say I have a good time hanging out with my parents." She caught her slip instantly, as did Nathan.

"Uh…" He wasn't sure how to respond.

Susan blushed, but shrugged it off. "I love her too, Dad. Is that…weird?"

"Not even a little bit." He was beaming.

"So when are you proposing?" she asked, winking.

"You know, these might be the best pancakes I've ever had." He shoved too large of a forkful into his mouth.

"Really? We're gonna avoid _that_ question, Dad?" He didn't respond and Susan smiled. "So you've either already started planning something or you haven't thought about it, which I know is crap…"

"Eat your waffles, Susan," he said, mouth still full.

She smiled at him. "Okay, Dad."

That night found Nathan and Sydney downtown and tucked away in a corner booth of a dimly lit restaurant. Sydney had requested the most private table she could when she made the reservations and it was working out splendidly. Nathan's nose brushed against hers as he smiled at her, his arm low around her waist. The booth was curved, allowing them to sit next to, rather than across from, one another. He kissed her chastely and she smiled back at him.

"So, fondue for my birthday?" he asked, looking at the burner built into their table.

She nodded, smiling. "Three courses here takes a while…"

"Ah," he interrupted. "In a secluded booth…just the two of us…" His lips brushed her neck and her eyes closed. "I love how you think." He kissed her again, deeper this time, and longer, as neither of them realized that their waiter was tableside. The young man gently cleared his throat and the couple parted. Nathan didn't even blush. "Hey there."

"Um, evening, sir." He fumbled with his pad. "Are you ready to order?" Nathan and Sydney ordered their courses and went back to one another, though stopped at holding hands under the table.

"Susan's staying at Ro's tonight," Sydney whispered.

"Yeah…she wanted to play it safe." His hand slid to Sydney's thigh. "Oh, I um…on the car she found…"

Sydney started to giggle. "She kind of mentioned that in passing today." She moved Nathan's hand up higher. "How is it that you turn me on so much?"

He smirked, cocky and very much on purpose. "Hmm…I bet it has something to do with the things I can do to you." He licked his lips. "So, it's my birthday."

"Mm hm…"

"Susan gave me a few new novels to unwrap…"

"I know. I was with her when she bought them." Sydney's breath was coming faster.

"Please tell me I get to unwrap something else tonight."

"Cheeseball," Sydney giggled. "But I _do_ have something very uncomfortable for you to take off of me later."

"Remember a few months ago when you…" He bit at his lip. "…you tied me up?" Sydney blushed. "You took control of me…" His finger was inching nearer to her core. "Syd, would you…"

"Anything you want…" She took a deep breath and forced her libido to calm. "In the meantime though…" She reached into her purse and took out a small box wrapped in gray and white striped paper, a small white bow on the top. She then gently grabbed his hand and brought it out from beneath her skirt and placed it on the table.

"You sure?" he whispered. "I bet I could…"

"We don't need to be kicked out before the bread," she said, unable to repress her giggling. "Open it?"

Nathan looked at the size of the box and cocked his head. "Well, this can't be the uncomfortable thing now, can it?" He unwrapped the box as Sydney shook her head. When he took the lid off of the plain white box beneath the paper, his face changed to a state of confusion. He looked at Sydney, then back to the object inside.

Sydney became nervous and wrung her hands together. "Um…Nathan, do you…"

"Sydney…I…I don't…" Nathan was staring down at a watch, his fingers grazing the leather band. It looked vintage and it only took a moment before he realized what he was touching. He removed the watch from the box and turned it over, his eyes immediately watering. "How?"

The watch had belonged to Nathan's grandfather. It was from the mid nineteen thirties and was something he had cherished since it was given to him on his eighteenth birthday. It had never worked properly and had stopped all together over ten years ago. The back was engraved with his grandparents initials and their wedding date.

"I found it when we were redoing the bedroom and, well, based on the age I assumed it was an heirloom…so I asked your father about it and he told me its story. I wanted to do something special for you." She looked down for a moment. "You've done so much for me, for us…everything with the house and just letting me into Susan's life…" Her eyes met his again and blushed as he took her hand in his.

"You can't know what this means to me."

"I have an idea."

"It looks new."

"I know someone who knows someone," she laughed, knowing he'd understand that Arlen had connections to just about everything. "All the pieces are original other than the band, that leather was too far gone, but I kept it for you. It was stripped down to nothing and cleaned, then, well, back together again."

Nathan caressed her face, then kissed her in a way far different from earlier. He was tender with her and far more than grateful. His voice was just above a whisper when he pulled back from her lips. "My dad didn't tell you that it was almost thrown out a half dozen times…that I actually pulled it out of the trash twice." Sydney was certain it was Celia who did this, but neither of them mentioned her name. He removed his current watch and Sydney helped his gift onto his wrist. He looked at the bracelet from Valentine's day on his right wrist, then back to the watch on his left. "I guess you've got me covered, huh?" The contrast between the two pieces was perfect. The watch had a silver casing and the band was black – it matched the modern bracelet so well – and the decades between them made each stand out in an amazing way.

"So, you like?"

"It's perfect, Sydney…thank you isn't even close to the right word. My grandparents had such a strong relationship and…" He was interrupted by the waiter returning and placing their first course on the table. He discreetly wiped at his eyes. "Later," he said, squeezing Sydney's hand. "Thank you."

"Happy birthday, Nathan."

"For the first time in years…"


End file.
